


Accidentally Perfect

by baeconandeggs, ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Relationship Growth, Romance, Smut, alight angst, bullying (with side characters), harrassment (with side characters), heat - Freeform, mesntion of prostitution, virgin Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: Getting gifted a night with a prostitue on his 31 birthday by his friends, alpha Chanyeol would never had thought that one beautiful, submissive omega was able to make him lose control and muddled up his whole life.





	Accidentally Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** Dear Readers,  
> I apologize for each and every mistake, error and nonsense you'll read. I was goung throug some health difficulties while writing this and it caused my beta to leave me hanging. Therefore this work his not proofread. *shame on me* I hope you, nonetheless, somewhat enjoy this and let me know what you think of it. Many thanks. ♥
> 
> Dear Prompter,  
> I hope you like how your prompt has turned out. If not, I apologize. I had much fun writing this and thank you for leaving me such an amazing prompt to claim. 
> 
> Dear Mods,  
> Again, like every year: Thank you so much for your hard work! I'm glad to be once again a part of this wonderful fest and actually can't wait for the next round!

Thirty-one flickering candles adored the cake, that obviously must have been a joke. The cream cake was a mess with hands full of sprinkles carelessly dropped onto it and strawberry sauce running down its sides. It looked as if made by a bunch of preschoolers and yet it was able to tickle a smile out of him. “It looks awful.” 

 

“It’s made with love!”

 

“Yeah, how dare you to complain?! We did our best!”

 

A chuckle slipped past his lips. “I appreciate that, Thank you.”

 

“Come on, blow the candles!”

 

He didn’t want to but well, he did. And he surprisingly managed to get out all thirty-one of them in one go. “Thirty-one,” he mumbled to himself, quietly laughing out.

 

“Yeah, yeah, even you get old, Chanyeol. And now come here, let me give you a hug.”

 

Chanyeol turned away from the table the cake stood on and bent his knees a little as he received a birthday hug from one of his best friends, Jongdae. A musky scent was coming from the small omega and he scrunched his nose while pulling back. “Why do you smell like this?”

 

“Like what?” Jongdae asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

 

“So musky,” the alpha answered. “Jongin, come here. Smell him.”

 

The other alpha stepped forwards and leaned down to take a sniff. “Oh, you’re right. Jongdae, you do have a musky scent on you and it’s not Minseok’s.”

 

“Whom have you been with?”

 

“What do you mean with whom have I been with?!” An offended gasp escaped the omega. “I’ve been with nobody! I’ve been here the whole day and you know that!”

 

“Hey, calm down. I didn’t mean it that way.”

 

“But it sounded like that!”

 

“I apologize then,” Chanyeol said. “But have you been in contact with an alpha today?”

 

“No,” Jongdae. “The only p-ah! Oh, I know.”

 

Jongin blinked his eyes. “Yeah?”

 

“That cute guy from the IT-department was here earlier.”

 

“But he’s an omega.”

 

“He uses a perfume to create the illusion of him carrying the scent of an alpha.”

 

The two alphas hummed. “I never got why omegas would use such a product,” Jongin said.

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you alphas will never understand but it’s actually quite useful. Especially for unmated omegas. There are way too many rude alphas running around the streets and it can be quite distressing when you get jumped at by them.”

 

“How do you even know? You’ve been literally mated since forever.”

 

“Only because I got claimed at a young age doesn’t mean I never experienced the disgusting sides of you guys,” Jongdae spat. “Ask Kyungsoo, I’m sure he himself had to deal with shit like this too. He’s a very handsome guy after all.”

 

Jongin growled at the thought of other alphas howling after his mate. “I’m sorry,” he then apologized to Jongdae. “I guess you’re right and the majority of us is a little rude.”

 

“That truly is a major flaw of alphas,” the omega said. “You don’t need to intimidate us to get our attention. A smile or some nice words go a long way.”

 

“True, ture,” Jongin nodded. “I guess I could never have made an intimidating move on Kyungsoo.”

 

“No,” Chanyeol laughed out. “He would’ve ripped you apart.”

 

“What about you?” Jongdae asked. “What kind of moves do you make on omegas you find attractive.”

 

This time it was Jongin who laughed out. “Oh please,” he snickered. “Chanyeol does not make moves on anyone.”

 

“Right,” the older of the two alphas nodded. “I don’t do moves on anyone. They come to me on their own.”

 

Jongdae clicked his tongue at his friends smug grin. “You truly are a narcissistic bastard.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yes, you are. You know, there is nothing to it, to occasionally show off what you got and yeah, you’re hell of a good looking man but Chanyeol, let’s be real. You’re narcissistic and arrogant. I don’t get why you’re told to be the nations most wanted bachelor.”

 

Chanyeol smirked. “Because people obviously like my narcissistic and arrogant self.”

 

“Please, if they would you wouldn’t be alone.”

 

“I’m not alone.”

 

Jongdae growled. “You know exactly what I mean. You need a mate.”

 

“I need friends who don’t always talk about that,” Chanyeol countered in a snappy tone. “Like for real, what’s with you and always coming up this topic?”

 

Jongin hummed. “Well, we’re worried. At thirty-one the majority of alpha’s are mated.”

 

“I don’t need a mate.”

 

“You do at some point.”

 

“Especially to get your sexual needs under control.” Jongdae did not flinch when the tall alpha growled at his comment. “Behave yourself, Park. You know I’m right.”

 

The alpha huffed, reaching for a glass of water that stood on the table. “I have plenty of sex to keep my needs under control.”

 

Jongdae sighed. “I won’t give you a lecture on why you need a mate to sexually satisfy you as I know you do know why. But since we already have the sex topic, Jongin and I got you a little present.”

 

Chanyeol frowned when Jongin fumbled an envelope out of his pocket, handing it over. Taking the slightly crumbled, black envelope he opened it and pulled out a card. “That’s your birthday gift for me,” he laughed out as he read through the printed words. “You got me a whore?”

 

“Happy birthday,” Jongin playfully cheered, raising his hands. “We hope you enjoy!”

 

“A whore, seriously?”

 

“Yes, seriously,” Jongdae said. “I know it’s been a while you last had sex and you’re getting a little irritating to be around in that underfucked state.”

 

“How do you even know that I’m underfucked?”

 

“Handsome, I’m your secretary. I know your schedule better than you do yourself and in the past three weeks you were so busy, you hardly even visit the gym. I’m almost confident to say that you were so exhausted that you didn’t even give yourself a hand in the past weeks.”

 

The alpha clenched his jaw, unwillingly confirming his friends words. He really didn’t have sex in the past weeks and he also didn’t even find the will to jerk off as he indeed was way too exhausted to even think of it. 

 

He wouldn't agree with Jongdae and say that he was ‘underfucked’ but not having had any sexual contact in almost over a month, surely started to have a toll on him. Especially since he was a man with a lot of stamina. 

 

“We didn’t mean it to be rude,” Jongin said. “But I have to agree with Jongdae. You’re getting a little irritating. Just take this opportunity and have some fun tonight.”

 

“Oh and make it the whole night,” Jongdae added. “We paid good money for that omega.”

 

The words had Chanyeol gazing back at the card he still held in his hand. “I’ve never heard of this-” He paused. “Etablissement.”

 

“A friend of mine is a member of this club,” Jongin spoke up. “Only a selected group of people can use their service.”

 

“Then how did you manage to book their service?”

 

“That friend of mine owes me one and I thought it was a good opportunity for him to pay me back. This club offers a variety of prostitutes. Males, females, betas and omegas. We got you a male omega as we know you prefer males.”

 

Chanyeol snorted. “Very attentive of you, I appreciate that. So, and when can I expect this male omega to show up?”

 

“Whenever you like,” Jongin said. “You simply sent your apartment number to the phone number that’s on the card and they’ll inform you when he has arrived.”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Well, I guess I will do take advantage of your gift than. Thank you.” 

 

When Chanyeol actually sent the number of the club a quick text with his apartment number it was almost eleven at night. Birthday or not, it was a weekday and work had to be done. He actually thought of having a drink with Jongdae and Jongin to somewhat celebrate but his little, sassy secretary was fast to reject and sent him home to ‘enjoy the rest of the night’.

 

It was not the first time Chanyeol would have his way with a professional and it was not that he never enjoyed being professionally taken care of but as said, they were professionals, he was nothing more than their client and in the end they just spread their legs for him for money. 

 

Having sex with a professional didn’t offer much room for spontaneity or little, naughty adventures so Chanyeol preferred taking home willing omegas from clubs or bars he spent his free time at. 

 

But as it was a gift from his friends and he had not to pay a penny for whomever would soon ring his doorbell, he was fine with tonights sex partner being a professional.

 

He had enough time to take a shower and pour himself a drink before the omega arrived and he almost overheard the soft knock that announced the omega’s arrival. 

 

Opening the door Chanyeol faced someone who did not at all look like a prostitute. “Yeah?” He asked, thinking that the boy in front of him just had knocked onto the wrong door. “What do you want?”

 

“A-are you Mr. Park?”

 

A sweet scent was coming from the small boy, giving away that he was an unmated omega. “I am,” Chanyeol nodded, eying the petite blonde. “And you are?”

 

“Uhm, I’m B-Baekhyun and I was sent here t-to y-your service.”

 

The alpha’s eyes widened in surprise. “You?” He brought out, not quite believing the words. 

 

The petite omega that stood there in front of him could possibly had been the professional Jongdae and Jongin had booked for him. The guy looked like a boy fresh out of high school, there was no way he was a prostitute. 

 

“O-oh, uh, i-if you don’t want me to be here then I’ll l-leave again.” 

 

Chanyeol frowned. “You’re really working at his ‘Seoul Loves’ club?”

 

The boy nodded. “Yes.”

 

“Well, then come in.” Pointing towards the living room, Chanyeol told the omega to wait there for him as he went off to fetch his phone from where he had left it in his bedroom. Opening the group chat he had with Jongdae and Jongin, his fingers almost automatically moved over the touchscreen. 

  
  


_ You booked me a fucking kid?! _

 

**Jongdae**   
_ A what? _

 

_ A kid! A child!  _ _  
_ _ The guy that just arrived is barely 18! Even if! _

 

**Jongin** ****  
_ What?! That can’t be! The omega we picked _ _  
_ _ should be a pretty guy with reddish hair in his 20’s. _

  
  


_ This one here is blonde and a surely a child! The fuck?! _ _  
_ _ Pretty though but still! _

 

**Jongin** **  
** _ Well, as long as he’s of age it’s not a problem, right? _

  
  


**Jongdae** ****  
_ Jongins got a point there, though. _ _  
_ _ Just ask him how old he is & have some fun~ _

  
  
  


“You fuckers,” Chanyeol growled under his breath. Sure Jongin got a point and if the guy was of age he would not do anything that could get him trouble but it still didn’t change the fact that this omega was very young. And Chanyeol doubt that he truly was of age.

 

Eventually making his way to the living room he found his guest standing by the windows, admiring the great night view over the river and the city. The omega turned to him when he cleared his throat, not missing the sparkle in his eyes. “This view is amazing!”

 

“Yeah, it’s quite nice,” Chanyeol said, mentioning the male to sit down. “Want to have a drink?”

 

There was hesitation in his respond but the omega nodded.

 

“What would you like to have?”

 

“Uhm, something fruity maybe?”

 

Chanyeol wanted to laugh. Sure a guy as young as the omega would not be able to truly value the taste of some good gin or whiskey. “Sure,” he said. “Are you good with champagne?”

  
“Mh, s-sure.”

 

The only thing Chanyeol was able to think of when the omega expressed the wish for a fruity drink was a strawberry champagne punch. It was basically just champagne mixed with some ginger ale, strawberry juice and crushed ice and he only remembered the ingredients to it because he had read through the recipe to keep himself busy in the waiting area at the dentist appointment he had earlier the week. 

 

The bottle of champagne that set in his fridge was nicely cooled and the drink came together well, looking quite appetizing. The omega hummed in surprise over it’s nice color when Chanyeol set the glass onto the coffee table.

 

Grabbing himself the drink he had poured himself earlier Chanyeol leaned back into the cushion of his couch, observing the young omega when he curiously sipped at his mixed drink. “How old are you?” The omega tensed and Chanyeol let out a growl. “I fucking knew it.”

 

“Oh no, no,” the boy quickly said. “I’m of age! I really am!”

 

“If so then how old are you?”

 

“Eighteen.”

 

Chanyeol snorted. “Of age,” he said. “Barely.”

 

“But of age,” the omega said, trying to sound firm. 

 

He was nervous, Chanyeol could tell and he wasn’t sure if the omega even wanted to be there with him. “You’re not forced to do this, right?”

 

“No, I do this because I w-want to.”

 

“Sleeping with people for money? Who does that at the age of eighteen?”

 

The omega swallowed on a large sip of his drink. “P-people like me. Students who need money.”

 

Humming, Chanyeol leaned forwards and put his drink away. Leaning over he then breathed against the younger’s neck. “Well, then we should get to what I paid for.”

 

Chanyeol was a man who enjoyed sex to the fullest but he also was a man of his own certain standards and one of his standars was not to have sex with people in his own bed. Sex in his bed was reserved for his mate only, if he ever would find one. 

 

Leading the omega through the open door of his guest room, he pushed him onto the bed. Crawling after the blonde, Chanyeol leaned down for a kiss. An awful kiss. The younger had his lips pressed together and put absolutely no effort into doing anything related to kissing back. 

 

“You’re a disastrous kisser,” Chanyeol sighed as he pulled back. “Are you sure you earn some extra money with offering sexual service to others?”

 

“N-no,” the omega brought out, looking frightened. There was a flush on his cheeks and he had his curled up against his chest. 

 

“What do you mean, no?! How the hell did you even end up here then?! I swear if this is some fucking scam to trick me into something, I’ll rip you in pieces!”

 

His outburst caused the omega to burst into tears. In his defensive state his body churned out pheromones and Chanyeol’s breath hitched for a second when he inhaled the sweet scent of subservience. 

  
“I r-really w-work at the club. I j-just never d-did this kind of work. Y-you’re my f-first-”

 

The alpha breathed in, clenching his jaw. “I do not approve of this.”

 

The omega shot up from his position on the back when Chanyeol was about to move away. “N-no,” he almost shouted, grabbing the alpha by his arm. “P-please. I’ll d-do my best! I just n-never have d-done any of this before.”

 

A virgin. The boy was a virgin and as much as Chanyeol wanted to despite the feeling that crawled up his insides, the alpha in him liked the idea of having some fun with the omega; the pure, unclaimed and never before taken omega.

 

“Losing your virginity this way could’ve gotten you into serious trouble. Any other client might have just jumped at you. You could’ve been in hospital by now.”

 

The omega swallowed. “I-”

 

“Why? Why this way?”

 

The boy flushed bright red, gazing away. “I h-haven’t had my first h-heat yet and-”

 

Chanyeol laughed out. He had heard of it before, heard of omegas sleeping with different alpha’s to trigger a heat. Some did it to simply get claimed by some pheromone drunk alpha and others obviously to finally go past the stage of being uninteresting to potential mates.

 

Sighing, Chanyeol gazed at the younger. “Okay,” he then said. “You can stay but only because I’m desperate to get some tonight.” 

 

It had been years since Chanyeol last took it easy and slow and he had to admit that he liked it exploring the omega’s body. The boy was young and he was small but he had proportions to die for. His slender waist and curvy hips gave him a literal hourglass figure and Chanyeol found himself spending a good amount of time just simply touching, groping and kissing the blondes full thighs.

 

The omega was a dream to have for any alpha. He was petite, pretty, with a nice body, an incredible smell and he was submissive. It was hard for Chanyeol to make out why the omega was still a virgin as he himself knew he would’ve taken such an omega home with him any time.

 

Nipping at the soft skin of the blondes stomach, Chanyeol moved upwards and closed his lips around one of the pink nipples. The action earned himself a muffled moan and he didn’t like it at all. “Okay,” he breathed out, moving upwards to look at the omega. “Let me give you a tip for your future sex life. If you enjoy yourself, let your partner know. Don’t bite back any sounds.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Aiming for the smaller’s lips, Chanyeol kissed him. This kiss was much better than the first they had shared earlier and this time he was able to lick into the omegas mouth. Much to his like the younger arched into kiss and curled his fingers into the front of his shirt.

 

Chanyeol did not bother to undress at all. He still was completely dressed but he couldn't care less. After all, all he needed to take the omega’s virginity and get some more satisfaction was his dick. And that was desperate for some attention. 

 

“Roll over, get on all fours.” His movements were slow and Chanyeol could see worry in his eyes. “It’s easier this way since it’s your first time.”

 

Nodding the omega eventually got onto all fours and Chanyeol growled under his breath when his gaze traveled down the small of the younger’s back to his perky bum. For someone so petite and slim the omega had quite a package and Chanyeol lustfully licked his lips as he reached to grab the two plump cheeks.

 

A surprised moan of the omega echoed from the walls when Chanyeol spread his cheeks and slipped a finger between them. For an unmated omega who never had sex before and for the fact that he wasn’t in heat he was fairly wet and it told Chanyeol that even though he was nervous for what was to come, he was excited as well. 

 

A squirmy whine made it out of the smaller when Chanyeol pushed a finger into him to prepare him. He gave him a moment to adjust to the feeling before adding a second finger. It was hard to control his needs and the urge to finally go for the real deal but Chanyeol knew he couldn’t do it the way he would’ve liked to.

 

Finally coming to the point where Chanyeol was certain the omega was thoroughly prepared he leaned over to grab a condom from the bedside table drawer. His cock twitched when he rolled the rubber down his proudly standing inches and an audible sigh slipped past his lips. 

 

The omega tightly clenched around his dick, when he pushed into him, to a point it was starting to be uncomfortable. “Shit,” the alpha growled under his breath. “Relax a little.”

 

A choked moan escaped the blonde. “It h-hurts-”

 

“It’ll get better,” Chanyeol told him, stilling. “Just relax.”

 

“I w-want to turn a-around.”

 

It was not what Chanyeol wanted but he pulled back out and let the omega flip back onto his back. He couldn’t hold back a cocky smirk when the petite blondes eyes fell onto his erection, widening at of the sight of it. 

 

Chanyeol gazed at the omega when he grabbed his legs to spread them open. He wore a frightened expression and to calm and distract him Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him when he pushed back into him.

 

The omega moaned into the kiss, arching his back. “Hngh.”

 

Once fully buried into the omega Chanyeol stilled again to give him time to adjust to his size. He began to carefully thrust when the younger’s expression relaxed and he somewhat seemed to be ready. 

 

It was gentle and way too slow for the alpha’s liking but the way the omega reacted to his movements and the way his tight heat clamped around his dick made up for all of it. The moans and mewls, soft whines and surprised gaspes that slipped past the blondes rosy lips were music to his ears and Chanyeol triumphed every time they got a little louder.

 

“Good?”

 

All he wanted was confirmation to boost his ego but the reaction he got from the omega had a bigger impact on him than he would’ve liked. The mewly “Yes,” the omega brought out sent an unexpected blissful shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. 

 

Feeling his orgasm approaching, the alpha dared to speed up and put a little more force into his thrusts. One of his thrusts hit a sweet spot that caused the omega to unexpectedly climaxing. He loudly moaned and arched his back, bringing one of his hands up to the alpha’s nape.

 

Chanyeol growled when the small fingers curled against the back of his head, grasping onto his hair. On the verge of coming he buried his face into the slender neck, inhaling the omegas sweet scent. 

 

It had an unexplainable comfort to Chanyeol and it triggered him to nip at the blondes neck. The omegas body was shuddering under him, reacting to the overstimulation as he was still thrusting into him, chasing his own orgasm. 

 

Chanyeol licked the sweaty skin of the omegas neck, taken aback by the sweetness that was coming off from it. His hips twitched and he came, shooting his release into the condom as he rode out his high with jerky thrusts before pulling out.

 

His manhood was satisfied with the physical release but his alpha wasn’t. Due to incomprehensible reasons his alpha couldn’t get enough of the omega and his hypnotising scent. 

 

Chanyeol did not know what drove him to it but even if he would have known he probably wouldn’t have been able to prevent it. His alpha nature took over, overpowering his strong mind, leading him to hacking his fangs into omegas neck. 

 

The skin easily broke under the strength of his bite, causing the petite blonde to cry out. Pulling back, it hit him what he just had done and Chanyeol stared at naked male beneath him, heavily heaving.

 

Tears were pooling in the omega’s eyes and the fresh bite wound on his neck was leaking blood; at some spots so strongly that it flew down his skin, staining the sheets underneath him.

 

“Fuck!”

  
  
  
  
  


♣                         

  
  
  
  
  
  


When the doorbell rang it was close to two at night and Chanyeol opened the door to his best friend and his mate, gulping at the stern expression Jongins husband wore. 

 

“Where is he?” The omega pushed past him when he nodded towards the guest room and walked off at fast pace. 

 

“You marked him?” 

 

“Ye-no? I don’t know,” Chanyeol brought out, shrugging. 

 

After biting the omega, realizing that he might unintentionally have claimed the young boy, the blonde all of the sudden started to shake all over, falling into an apathetic state.

 

Not knowing what to do and panic struck by the drastic condition change of the omega, Chanyeol called Jongin. Kyungsoo was a physician and an omega himself so he hoped that he could tell what was going on and help the young omega. 

 

Jongin looked baffled. “Man, he was sent here to get you off not to become your mate.”

 

“He’s not my mate!” Chanyeol growled at the younger alpha as they headed towards the guest room. 

 

“Well, you obviously have claimed him.”

 

Chanyeol bit back the comment that lay on the tip of his tongue and just galred at the younger. Stepping into his guest bedroom he came to halt a few meters away from the bed. Jongins mate sat on the edge of the bed, carefully approaching the trembling, still naked omega.

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo quietly called out. “May I know your name?”

 

“B-b-baekhyun.”

 

“Hey Baekhyun, nice to meet you. I’m Kyungsoo. How do you feel?”

 

“C-cold.”

 

“Well, that’s understandable.”

 

Chanyeol flinched when the omega turned his head to him, frowning at him. “Go and get him something to wear,” he was told and Chanyeol instantly obeyed and headed to his bedroom to grab some clothes from his walk-in closet. 

 

He was a powerful alpha but Jongin’s mate was a feisty man with great strength and Chanyeol had great respect towards him. Kyungsoo was someone he did not want to collide with. 

 

With a hoodie and some sweats in his hand he hurried back to the guest bedroom, handing Kyungsoo the clothes. 

 

Jongin’s spouse had to help the young blonde to put on the clothes as his hands were so vigorously shaking that he couldn’t even properly hold onto the fabrics. 

 

“Baekhyun, may I take a look at your neck?”

 

The boy nodded, gazing at Kyungsoo with teary eyes. “It h-hurts.”

 

“I know honey, but it’ll get better soon.”

 

Kyungsoo had brought a small medical bag with him and he opened it, taking out a bottle Chanyeol could identify as iodine and some cotton pads. As he treated the bite wound on the young omegas neck, the petite blonde slowly calmed down. 

 

“There you go, much better, huh?”

 

The small omega nodded, all of the sudden looking incredibly exhausted and tired. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled at him, gently stroking the fellow omega over his cheek. “You’re tired, right?”

 

Again the omega nodded and just as he was about to shift into a lying position, Kyungsoo stopped him. “Oh no, not in here. Come.”

 

Chanyeol frowned when Kyungsoo guided the blonde out of the guest room and towards his bedroom. “W-wait. Why d-” His words faded when Kyungsoo growled at him. He quietly watched when Jongin’s mate brought the omega to his bedroom and spoke back up when Kyungsoo came back out of the bedroom, closing its door behind him. “Why would you bring him to my bed?”

 

“Well, first of all because I won’t let him sleep in the bed you just messed with him and secondly, he needs your scent around to get used to the changes his body is going through right now.”

 

“What changes?”

 

“Are you stupid?!” Kyungsoo snapped. “You just marked his boy, claiming him. You’ve got no idea what kind of a big deal this is for us omegas. Our whole body and system has to adapt to the fact that we got claimed, that’s a troublesome process. And it’s even more troublesome for this poor boy because he’s got no emotional connection with you. How the hell did you even end up marking him?!” 

 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol tried to defend himself. “It just happened! I didn’t mean to!”

 

“Why is he even here? I know your fucking everything that’s not out of sight in three seconds but this boy is a child!”

 

“I didn’t bring him here. Your husband did!”

 

Jongin flinched when his spouse whipped his head around to look at him. “You did what?”

 

“It wasn’t only me,” the alpha said. “Jongdae did too.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“W-well, you see-” Jongin stuttered. “We called his club and booked Chanyeol a professional for his birthday. I had no idea they would sent him such a young one.”

 

“I texted you, telling you! You and Jongdae literally told me to go for it as long as he’s of age!”

 

Kyungsoo expression darkened. “I can’t believe you two! How dare you!”

 

“Babe-”

 

“Shut it, Jongin. Don’t even try to talk to me right now. We talk at home.” When his mate ducked his head, Kyungsoo turned back to the other alpha. “Chanyeol, do you even know what you’ve done?”

 

Chanyeol nodded but he actually had no idea. This night had gone into a direction he would never had even dared to imagine. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head. “We’ll leave now,” he said. “I’ll come back tomorrow to check up on him. He’s sleeping now and I want you to stay away from him. Don’t even think of entering that bedroom!”

 

Chanyeol gulped. “Okay.”

 

He wanted to. He desperately wanted to burst into his bedroom, taking a look at the young stranger he somehow, unintentionally had claimed as his own and as soon as the door fell shut behind Kyungsoo and Jongin he sprinted off towards his room but actually didn’t enter.

 

Kyungsoo had left his scent right at the entrance to his bedroom and with every breath Chanyeol took, the warning scent of the omega seemed to get stronger and stronger. Admitting defeat he backed away and made his way to the living room. 

 

Sitting down the couch he grabbed his as well as the omegas half drunk drink and chugged it down in one go. “Fuck,” he loudly cursed and turned to grab a bottle of Whiskey. He didn’t even bother to pour himself a glass and brought the bottle to his lips, drinking right out of it. 

 

He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe himself. After years of having no particular interest in even thinking of mating with anyone, it all of the sudden was a random, way too young omega that broke through his strong self-control and made his alpha snap. 

 

It was a disaster in many ways and for the first time in forever Chanyeol actually doubt himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

It didn’t make the situation any better but taking yet another large sip of the expensive Whiskey made it, at least, a little more bearable.

 

Chanyeol managed to empty the bottle throughout the remaining hours of the night and by the time it was close to dawn he eventually doze off under the influence of the alcohol, jerking back awake only a few hours later when the slouching position he slept in caused his  body to slip of the couch. 

 

It was only past eight and Chanyeol groaned, rubbing his face while slowly getting up. He was tipsy, staggering a little as he took his first step forwards. The taste of liquor lingered on his tongue and it was nasty. Walking to the kitchen he gazed down the hall towards his bedroom. 

 

The room door was closed and Chanyeol was sure the omega was still sleeping. Frowning, he tried to remember the boy’s name but it didn’t come to his mind. Gulping down almost an entire bottle of water the alpha then made his way to his bedroom. 

 

Kyungsoo’s scent was still present, greeting him when he reached for the doorknob but he couldn’t care less this time. He needed a shower and he needed it right away. The petite blonde was deep asleep when he entered the room, curled up in his comforter and Chanyeol didn’t miss the sweet scent that lingered in the air, mixing with his own odor.

 

Stripping down he stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax his body and mind. It wasn’t a very long shower but it made him feel a little lighter and better. Just as he was getting dressed the sound of the doorbell broke through the silence the apartment lay in. 

 

Hair still slightly dripping and not bothering to put a shirt on Chanyeol went to the door to see who demanded his attention so early in the morning. Opening the door he wasn’t really surprised when his eyes fell onto Kyungsoo and Jongin. But he do was surprised to see Jongdae and his mate being with them.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I’m here to check up on Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, instantly pushing his way into the apartment. 

 

“Yes, and we to have a talk,” Jongdae’s mate Minseok spoke up, nudging his spouse to take a step forwards. 

 

While Kyungsoo headed to the bedroom to check-up on the small omega, the rest of his friends followed Chanyeol to the living room. Jongin eyed the empty liquor bottle that lay on the floor in front of the couch and gazed at the taller alpha. “That explains why you stink like this.”

 

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes at the comment and bent down to pick the bottle up. He placed it onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch. “So, what are you want to talk about?”

 

Minseok hummed and also sat down. “Well, I guess we wait for Kyungsoo and then talk.”

 

Jongin and Jongdae quietly gazed at one another and sat down next to each other. Tension lay in the air and it somehow got even more strained when Kyungsoo appeared with the small blonde in tow. 

 

He literally stuck to Kyungsoo’s back but stopped in his tracks when Kyungsoo stepped forwards to sit down. “Come,” Kyungsoo smiled, holding his hand out to him.

 

“Jongin, come here,” Minseok said, petting the empty space right next to him. 

 

Jongin moved over from where he sat next to Jongdae and sat down between Minseok and Chanyeol. With all alpha’s sitting on one couch the young omega eventually moved and sat down next to Kyungsoo. He looked frightened, still sleepy and as he sat there beside the older omega he looked even more younger than he actually was.

 

Chanyeol could smell his fear and it annoyed him. He gazed at him, looking for the mark he had left on his neck. It was more than visible with deep red teeth marks and a slight shade of blue. The skin around the mark was swollen and it more looked as if Chanyeol had the intention to bite a piece of flesh out of his neck instead of marking him.

 

“So,” Kyungsoo broke the silence. “Baekhyun is doing much better today,” he smiled and glanced at the young omega. 

 

“That’s nice to hear,” Minseok said, gifting the shy boy a soft smile. “I’m Minseok, by the way. I’m a friend and Jongdae’s mate.”

 

The boy gazed at Jongdae when Minseok nodded at him. “H-hello,” he said in a small voice. 

 

The room fell into a short term of silence after the boy had spoken and it was Kyungsoo who broke the silence again. “Well,” he started. “As said Baekhyun is doing much better than yesterday. The mark will eventually heal. I assume it’ll take a few weeks. Uh, what we should talk about is how things with you two will go from now on.” 

 

Chanyeol frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’re mated now. We ha-” “We’re not mated! I don't’ even know him!”

 

“Well, not knowing him did not stop you from marking him,” Kyungsoo snarled and Chanyeol scrunched his nose at the wave of angry pheromones that sprung at him. “Deny it as much as you want but you are mates now!”

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae spoke up before the alpha had the chance to spat back at Kyungsoo. “We need to think of whether to make this public or n-” “We’re not making this public! Of course not!”

 

As all of his friends were used to his outbursts none of them was actually affected by it when the tall man jumped to his feet, growling. Baekhyun on the other hand got startled and flinched, scooting a little closer to Kyungsoo, seeking for shelter. 

 

Kyungsoo instantly brought a hand to the young omegas leg and gave his knee a comforting squeeze. “It’s alright.” 

 

“Chanyeol, this is serious,” Jongin said. “We have to think of something.”

 

“I don’t th-” Chanyeol paused mid sentence, gazing at the petite omega. The boy looked utterly confused, looking back at forth everyone in the living room. 

 

Kyungsoo turned to the younger, smiling at him. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m c-confused,” he brought out in a whisper. “I-is he someone important?”

 

Chanyeol almost let out an offended gasp when Kyungsoo snorted, telling the boy that he was not more important than any other living being. “Apparently, this grumpy lad over there is our country’s most wanted bachelor.”

 

“Was,” Jongdae corrected with a chuckle. “None of us actually know how he got that status but next to that Chanyeol is the head of PCY.”   
  
“T-the fashion company?”

 

“Right,” Jongdae said, giving a nod.

 

The young omega suddenly became very restless and Chanyeol was immediately able to sense the change in his mood. He glanced at him, trying to figure out why he suddenly was so nervous.

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin spoke up. “We really have to think of something.”

 

“I’m not sure why,” Chanyeol said. “Nobody has to know about this; about him.”

 

“So, you want to live on as if this never happened?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s ridiculous, Chanyeol, and you know that,” Kyungsoo growled. “You can’t keep him a secret, that’ll never work.”

 

Chanyeol clenched his jaw and swallowed. He gazed at the young omega, almost growling in frustration when Baekhyun turned his head away to escape his eyes. Leaning close to Kyungsoo the omega peter his lips, whispering something to him. 

 

“Baekhyun, that’s-” “Please,” the younger whimpered. “Please.”

 

“What is it?” Minseok asked.

 

“He wants to go home,” Kyungsoo said, sighing softly.

 

“See, there it is. He doesn’t even want to be here,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Yeah, who even would want to,” Jongin’s mate bit back with a snarl. Moving, Kyungsoo turned his whole body to Baekhyun. “Okay,” he said. “We’ll bring you home then.”

 

“W-we?” Baekhyun carefully asked. 

 

“Me and Jongin, if that’s okay for you.”

 

After throwing a quickly glance at Jongin and the soft smile the alpha was gifting him, Baekhyun eventually nodded. “Okay.” 

 

The Omega was quick to rush away to change back into the clothes he had arrived in the day before and it annoyed Chanyeol. He couldn’t tell why but that Baekhyun seemed to wanted to leave as fast as possible somehow hurt his pride.

 

Minseok and Jongdae also got ready to leave when Baekhyun was dressed and slipping into his sneakers. “See you tomorrow,” Jongdae quietly said as he passed by his boss. 

 

Chanyeol only nodded his head. His eyes were fixed on the small omega and his hastily movements. He truly didn’t like his behavior but he knew couldn’t do anything against it. 

 

He was burning on his inside when everyone left and Jongin even had the nerve to rest his hand on the small of the omegas back to guide him out of the apartment.

 

“Listen here, you idiot.” Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol as Baekhyun was out of sight. “You better figure something out. You two just can’t move on with your lives as if this would've never happened. Baekhyun may not know this but I know that you do. So, do something! The faster, the better!”

 

The door fell close behind Kyungsoo with a rather loud thud and Chanyeol let out a harsh exhale, balling his hands into tight fists. “Fuck!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


♦

  
  
  
  
  


Days had passed since his birthday and the incident of him accidentally claiming the young omega that was supposed to simply please him and Chanyeol had been restless ever since. He was exhilarated, couldn't even find any rest after a hard workout. 

 

It was driving him crazy, just as the fact that he couldn't forget about the petite blonde and his sweet scent.

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Turning his head to the side, Chanyeol glared at Jongin. “Thank you very much, I feel like shit.”

 

The younger alpha sighed and fully stepped into the office. “Chanyeol, you need to find him.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because you need him close. He’s your mate, y-” “He’s not my mate!”

 

“Oh my fucking god,” Jongin groaned. “Can you please stop being such a dickhead?! You marked him, claimed him. He is your mate now! Nothing can change that, not even your stubbornness.”

 

“Right,” Jongdae’s voice sounded up. “And on top of that you should not forget that Baekhyun feels the same as you right now. If not even worse.”

 

Chanyeol growled. 

 

“Don’t growl at me,” the omega clicked his tongue, placing a cup of pitch black coffee onto Chanyeol’s desk. “Omegas are experiencing a claiming differently than alphas. He’s probably a mess right now, poor boy.”

 

Jongin let out a hum. “Kyungsoo’s told me about it but it’s hard to get,” he honestly said. “He’s also said that omegas can experience some sort of pain.”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae nodded. “It’s an indescribable pain.”

 

“You’ve experienced it?” Jongin curiously asked.

 

“Yes. It was shortly after Minseok and I mated. When omegas get claimed our bodies have to adapt to all the changes and that takes a while. When we get separated from your mates we can fall into depression and experience this really weird feeling of pain. I like to describe it as heartache. It really is weird but yeah, this happens when we get seperated from our mates.”

 

“Why did Minseok have to leave?”

 

“It was right before his exams when he had to leave for a congress. We were separated for two weeks. I felt like dying.”

 

“How did you make it?” Jongin wanted to know.

 

“I literally slept in Minseok’s closet to have his scent around and in the night we phoned for hours. It only helped a little but it was better than nothing.”

 

Chanyeol let out frustrated groan. “Okay, I got it,” he grumbled. “I’ll go and try to find him. That’s what you want, right?!”

 

“You should want that,” Jongdae said. “Chanyeol, don’t you see how miserable you are doing? You need him! I know you don’t want him, that you’re mad at yourself for losing control and marking him by mistake or whatever you call this but fuck it, it happened. He is your mate now and you need him. You can’t just run away from it.”

 

Running a frustrated hand through his perfectly styled hair, the alpha sighed. He gazed at Jongin. “Do you still have his address?”

 

Jongin shook his head. “He asked us to drop him off at a bus stop. Kyungsoo asked for his number but the one he gave us is the number of a library.”

 

“Smart,” Jongdae mumbled. “But what now?”

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Chanyeol said. He got up from his chair and reached for his jacket. “You two keep the flag flying.”

 

“Yeah but you don’t forget to call us when you’ve found him,” Jongdae called after him as he headed out of his office and down the hallway to the elevators.

 

Baekhyun was sent to him by the brothel which meant that we was an employee there and he surely would find him there ot at least could get some informations about it. Browsing the web to find the location of the  “Seoul Loves” Club, CHanyeol was surprised to see that the establishment was located in a rather fancy neighborhood quite close to his company. 

 

The heavy black metal door had a decent gold lettering and right behind was a chunky beta waiting to welcome Chanyeol. “Members only,” the guy said, gazing up to Chanyeol. 

 

“I’d like to talk to someone in charge.”

 

“Members only,” the beta said again.

 

Chanyeol breathed out, taking a step towards the man. “Go and get me someone to talk to,” he hissed, gritting his teeth. 

 

The beta didn’t flinch under the burst of pheromones the alpha let loose. “Why should I? Who do you think you are?”

 

“It doesn’t matter who I a-” “What’s going on here?”

 

“Boss, this alpha here demands to talk to you but he’s no member.”

 

A rather small person stepped into the light of the entrance way and Chanyeol couldn't believe that owner ot the club really was an omega.

 

The male omega tilted his head. “You look familiar,” he said, looking at Chanyeol. “Oh, I know. Park Chanyeol, right. What an honor to have you here. How can I help you?”

 

“I’m looking for one of your wh-” He paused. “Employees.”

 

“And whom are you looking for?”   
  
“Baekhyun.”

 

“Baekhyun?” The beta gasped. “What do you want from him?”

 

“That’s what I wonder too?” The owner of the club said. “Why are you looking for him? How do you even know that he’s working here?”

 

Chanyeol raised a brow. “How I know?”

 

“Yes? You’re not a member of my club so you actually can’t know of his position here.”

 

Thinking for a moment, Chanyeol stepped towards the omega. “Do you have a quiet place we could talk?”

 

“I sure do but I don’t think that’s necessary. So, how do you know Baekhyun?”

 

“He was sent to me on November 27.” 

 

The omega laughed out and so did the chunky beta. “No, he wasn’t.”

 

“Yes, he was,” Chanyeol repeated. “I sent a text with my apartment number and around twenty minutes he was there.”

 

“That can’t be. Can I see the text?”

 

Chanyeol fumbled his phone out of his pocket and opened the text message he had sent to the clubs number and showed it to the boss. The omega let out a gasp. “That can’t be.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked. “He’s working here, right? I asked him and he said he’s working here!”

 

“He is working here but not as a professional,” the club owner answered. “Baek works in the kitchen. He prepares the snacks and such.”

 

“God, I knew it,” Chanyeol growled. “I knew he wasn’t one of them.” He gazed at the omega. “Is he of age?”

 

“He is. He’s eighteen. Why? What happened?”

 

“I need to find him. Where does he live?”

 

“I can’t just give you his personal information.”

 

“Oh, you better do or I’ll use my connections to bust you. I’m sure the public would love to hear about the ones you rent out for money.”

 

“Baekhyun is not a minor. He’s of age, you can’t bust me with that!”

 

“He might be of age but that doesn’t make him an adult.”

 

The omega lowered his head under Chanyeol’s stare. “Alright,” he then gave in. “I’ll go and get his address.”

 

Chanyeol left the brothel with Baekhyun’s address in hand and the wonder why he ever had spent any penny on a professional. By now he wasn’t sure anymore if all the whores he had called in for service were actually the age they told him they were.

 

The word on the yellow post-it led the alpha to a student residence and at the entrance of the property he was blocked by a security guard. “No alphas in this section.”

 

Chanyeol sighed deeply. “Then would you please call him and tell him to come here?”

 

The guard huffed. “Yeah, sure. What’s his name?”

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun what? Just Baekhyun?”

 

“I don’t know his family name.”

 

The security guard snorted. “Well, then I can’t help you. I’m not going to call all the Baekhyun’s that are living here.”

 

“And if I describe him to you?”

 

“Young man, do you have an idea how many omegas live here? It’s not that I know all of them.”

 

Chanyeol was getting impatient and exhaled loudly. “Can I try? Maybe you’ve seen him before and remember.”

 

“Yeah sure, come one then.”

 

“He’s quite petite and has blonde hair.”

 

The guard hummed. “Baekhyun, petite, blond hair-”

 

“His hair as an ashy tone to it.”

 

The man kept humming, tapping his fingers onto the desk of his small control office. “Oh yeah! I remember. He’s that beautiful fella with the lip mole, right?” 

 

Chanyeol frowned. “Lip mole?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, he has this tiny, little- anyways. I think I know who you mean. I’ll call him. What should I tell him who’s waiting for him?”

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

Chanyeol knew if he’d let Baekhyun know that he’d be there, waiting for him, the omega would not show up. And of course he was right. The moment Baekhyun showed up and spotted him he was about to turn on his heels. 

 

“Wait!” The omega froze in spot and Chanyeol quickly rushed over to him. “Baekhyun, wait.”

 

Baekhyun swallowed and lowered his head. “H-how do you k-know where I live?”

 

“I have my ways,” Chanyeol simply answered. “How are you?”

 

“W-why do you want to know?”

 

The omega still had his head lowered but Chanyeol was able to catch a glimpse of his neck. The mark was still there but it looked much better by now. “Are you okay?”

 

“I-”

 

The alpha sighed. “I know this situation is not ideal but I guess we have to work something out now.”  

 

“A-and what?”

 

“Well, for now I’d like you to come with me.”

 

Baekhyun’s head shot up, “N-no. I don’t w-want to,” he whimpered and Chanyeol swallowed at a wave of fearful pheromones sprung at him.

 

“Well, I can’t force you to,” the alpha started, trying to not freak the younger out even more. “But you’re not feeling good, are you? It’s because of the mark. We have to be closer together.”

 

“B-but-”

 

“You don’t have to stay. You can leave again when you feel better or if we’ve figured something out.”

 

It took its time to convince Baekhyun to come with him but in the end Chanyeol made it and he had the omega with him, driving towards home. On their way there he dropped a message in a group chat, telling everyone that he’s found the younger and when they arrived at his penthouse, Kyungsoo was already there, waiting for them.

 

“Baekhyun,” he greeted the fellow omega with a smile. “How are you doing? You look pale.”

 

“I’m o-okay,” Baekhyun almost whispered to answer the question. 

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “I’d like to check up on you.”

 

Chanyeol wanted to tell Kyungsoo to leave Baekhyun alone as he could sense the omegas discomfort but he kept it. He didn’t need Jongin’s mate to jump at him; not again. 

 

Unlocking the front door and letting everyone in, Chanyeol brought Baekhyun’s belongings to the guest room. The boy didn't have much stuff, only a bag full of clothes and another one stuffed with books and other things. 

 

When he came back out of the room, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had settled down in the living room. Baekhyun was less pale, Chanyeol noticed right away. There even was a faint flush on his cheeks.

 

“Your necks looks much better,” he heard Kyungsoo saying. “Does it still hurt?”

 

“It’s a little tender.”

 

The physician hummed. “You have to get some ointment for that. I’ll write you some down.”

 

“O-oh, no need for that,” Baekhyun stuttered out.

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head. “Why? You need it.”

 

“I-” Baekhyun brought out, lowering his head. “I don’t have money to pay for it.”

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Kyungsoo cooed, moving a little closer to the younger omega. “You don’t need to pay for it,” he said, wrapping an arm around him.

 

“I don’t? I thought I’d have to get it from the pharmacy.”

 

“Oh, you’ll have to but don’t worry. Chanyeol will pay for it. After all he’s responsible for that wound.”

 

A glare was shot at him and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no need to rub it into my face. Write it down, so I can get it now.”

 

Kyungsoo stood up from the couch and nodded his head at Chanyeol, mentioning him to follow. Chanyeol did and came to halt in his kitchen. “What?” He asked.

 

Kyungsoo had reached into his bag and pulled out a small prescription pad and a ballpen. “You won’t need a prescription for the ointment, it’s a basic panthenol cream but you’ll need a prescription for this.

 

Chanyeol took the paper when it was handed to him and gazed at it. “What’s this? Omega X?”

 

“A contraceptive.”

 

The alpha frowned. “A contraceptive?”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. “The last thing this poor boy needs is to get knocked up by you.”

 

“I wasn’t indenting to touch him again.”

 

“Oh please, don’t make me laugh,” the omega humorlessly snorted. “Chanyeol, your man enough and alpha enough to know that you won’t be able to resist him once he gets into heat. He’ll want it, he’ll need it and you’ll turn putty to please him. That’s how it works, you won’t be able to fight our nature. Just don’t hurt him, okay.”

 

Chanyeol swallowed on nothing. All of the sudden his throat was a dry as the desert. For a moment he had completely forgotten that the younger eventually would go into heat and he’d have to face the consequences of him thoughtlessly marking the younger. 

 

With the prescription in hand Chanyeol headed to the next pharmacy. With his hands in the pockets of his coat he walked down the sidewalk, taking a couple of deep breaths of the cold winter air. Not many people were out in the streets and he was glad to see that the pharmacy was empty when he stepped into it.

 

The last thing he needed was people seeing him buying contraception, where he was still officially known to be single and unmated.

 

“Your mate may experience some side effects,” the pharmacist said as Chanyeol handed him his credit card to pay for the pills and the ointment. “If anything else than slight headaches occur the intake should be stopped instantly.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head. “Of course.” He grabbed the small plastic bag he was given and bowed his head to the elderly lady. “Thank you very much.”

 

As it was already dark when he made his way back home and as it was close to dinnertime, Chanyeol decided to grab some food for himself, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Hoping that the younger would not have a problem to some japanese food, Chanyeol arrived back at his apartment. 

 

“You got food?” Kyungsoo asked. He reached for the bag as Chanyeol had set it onto the kitchen counter and started to unpack it. “Is Park Chanyeol already turning soft and domestic?”

 

“No, he’s not,” Chanyeol grumbled. “I simply thought that you and him are might just as hungry as I am. Here are the pills by the way. The pharmacist warned me about side effects.”

 

“That’s normal,” the omega answered. “His body will get used to it.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Where is he by the way?”

 

“Taking a shower? Or maybe taking a bath? He was ogling with your bathtub.”

 

“He’s in my room again?” The alpha’s face darkened. “Why is he in my room again?!”

 

“Calm down,” Kyungsoo sighed. “He’s only in the bathroom. There’s a huge clothes horse standing in the other bathroom.”

 

“Oh-” Chanyeol hummed. “Yeah, right.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I’ll go and ask if he’s done and joins us for dinner,” he said, strolling off to check up on Baekhyun. 

 

Waiting to for Kyungsoo to come back, Chanyeol got out some plates and cutlery and poured himself a glass of wine. He settled down on one of the bar stools and took a sip of the alcoholic drink. 

 

The first to come to the kitchen was actually Baekhyun, not Kyungsoo. The young omega still had slightly wet hair and wore an oversized shirt that was literally swallowing his whole frame. His sweet scent immediately filled the room and Chanyeol felt a shiver running down his spine when he inhaled the pleasant smell. 

 

“Enjoyed your bath?”

 

“U-uh I didn’t use the tub,” the petite blonde answered. “B-but, uh, the other bathroom was blocked.”

 

“Yes, I know. I apologize, I’ll clean it out tomorrow. But in case you like to take a bath, you can. There’s no need for you to ask. Just go ahead.”

 

“T-thank you.”

 

Not knowing what else to say or how to start any sort of conversation, Chanyeol nodded at the food. “I thought you may be hungry. I hope your fine with japanese.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “It’s fine, thank you.”

 

Just as Chanyeol was about to ask where Kyungsoo was, the other omega showed back up. He held his phone in his hand and placed it onto the counter before taking seat. “I just called Jongin to let him know that I’ll have dinner with you.”

 

It was clear to see that Baekhyun was glad to not be alone with Chanyeol and it upset the alpha. The omega was not only uncomfortable with him, he was also scared and Chanyeol could smell his fear on him. He wanted to address it, wanted to tell the younger that there was no need to be scared in any way but he knew it would unsettle him even more.

 

When Kyungsoo got ready to leave, Baekhyun hugged him goodbye and quickly rushed to his room afterwards. Chanyeol closed his eyes for a mere second and sighed deeply. “Be nice to him.”

 

“I know you think I’m an asshole but I’m not that bad.”

 

“Chanyeol, you’ve just got your mate, you’ve got no real connection to him and hell, I can tell that you’re confused by the things you fell with him around. Just try to stay away from him. Nobody needs you falling into a rut.”

 

“Oh please, as if.”

 

Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side. “I’m not dense,” the omega said. “I can smell him just as you do and I can tell that this sweet peachy scent of his is getting up into your head. Don’t underestimate it, okay.”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll stay away from him.”

  
  
  
  


♠

  
  
  


Life with the omega around was not that much different from the life he was living before and Chanyeol was oddly surprised by it. Baekhyun was a quiet person and whenever he was actually home, he practically never saw the petite blonde. Baekhyun left around eight in the morning for school and when Chanyeol usually returned from work, the omega was already sound asleep. 

 

Things were still not ideal but as long as nobody would actually find out that Baekhyun was marked by him, Chanyeol was fine with things rolling the way they did.

 

“Chanyeol, we’ve got some samples of the last collection presentation over. What should I do with them?”

 

Jongdae stumbled in to hiss office with a arm full of clothes and even before he was able to react, the omega had dropped the load onto the white leather couch that stood by the windows.

 

“What do you mean they’re left? And from what collection?” 

 

“Form the new Loey Spring collection.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “How is that even possible?”

 

“Well, someone didn’t undress the mannequins and brought them fully dressed to the storage. They just found them today.”

 

The alpha let out a faint growl and rubbed his temples. “Am I surrounded by idiots or what? How can one forget to undress a mannequin?!”   
  


Jongdae shrugged, looking through the clothes. “I don’t know. So, what shall I do with them now?” He picked up one of the shirts and looked at it. “Why don’t you take them home for Baekhyun? It looks as this could fit him. He’s as petite as the mannequins.”

 

Chanyeol gazed at his friend, letting out a hum. “Yeah. Sure, why not. Pack them up, okay?”

 

Jongdae only nodded and kept looking through the clothes, eventually folding them. “How are things going between you to?”

 

“What do you mean?   

 

“Have you two gotten closer?”

 

“No, and I’m intending to keep it that way.”

 

Jongdae dramatically rolled his eyes at the alpha. “You’re truly stubbornness in person. Chanyeol, he’s your mate. You’ll eventually have to get closer.”

 

“If I wouldn’t have let him stay the night this never would have happened!”

 

Jongdae let out a hum. “I hardly understand how you alpha’s feel about an omegas scent but Baekhyun does smell nice, doesn’t he? He smells like a peach, fresh yet calming.”

 

Chanyeol clenched his jaw. Yes, Baekhyun did smell nice but he wouldn't admit it. At least not to Jongdae. The scent that was coming from the young omega was having a great effect on him, Chanyeol had noticed. Especially now, close to Christmas things were always hectic and he constantly stressed but his bad mood never lasted long once he had stepped into his apartment, inhaling Baekhyun’s delicate scent. 

 

He couldn’t tell what it was but the omegas natural scent was so calming, it was able to sooth his nerves and make the anger disappear.

 

“You know what,” Chanyeol spoke up. “I’ll call it a day,” he said, gazing at the time display of his laptop. “I feel like going out.”

 

“You feel like going out?” Jongdae frowned. “Rather than chucking down some alcohol and fucking around, you should spend some time with your mate!”

 

The alpha growled but the omega didn’t flinch at all. “I’m serious, Chanyeol. But if you’re so desperate to bathe your ego, go. At least go home first and give Baekhyun the clothes.”

 

“I’d have done this anyways,” Chanyeol grumbled. “I’m not going out like this.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t miss the deep sigh Jongdae let slip past his lips when he walked past him towards the office door but he ignored it. He tightly held onto the handles of the black paper bag, Jongdae had put the clothes in, and left the company. 

 

It was a few days before Christmas, everything around him was nicely decorated with soft glowing lights and the small flakes of frozen water that fell from the sky dipped the elsewhere meager city into a winter wonderland.

 

As it was only a few minutes to seven, Chanyeol was not surprised to be greeted by lights when he stepped into this penthouse. Baekhyun’s heavenly scent flew at him and he almost closed his eyes when he inhaled the smell. It was a little stronger than usual and it alerted his senses. “Oh shit.”

 

Dropping the bag to the floor and toeing off his shoes, Chanyeol made his way into the apartment to find the omega. The closer he got to him, the stronger his pheromones got. 

 

Baekhyun was in his room, crouching beside the bed. His cheeks were flushed bright red and the bangs of his ashy blonde hair stuck to his forehead. Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath as he knelt down. “Baekhyun.”

 

The omegas head shot up and he let out a whimper. Chanyeol felt his heart skipping a beat and senses awakening. “H-how are you feeling?” He tried to keep calm and collected, even though it was a tough task.

 

“I’m s-so hot,” Baekhyun cried, pulling at the fabric of his sweater. “So hot-”

 

Swallowing, Chanyeol carefully reached out. “Then take off your sweater.”

 

The omega willingly let Chanyeol help him to take of his top wear and the alpha couldn’t hold back a growl when his eyes fell onto Baekhyun’s naked torso. The younger was not wearing anything underneath the thick sweater and the sight of his rosy nipples was enough to make Chanyeol’s head spin. 

 

“W-why am I so hot?”

 

Chanyeol gazed up, meeting Baekhyun’s tearfilled eyes. “You’re in heat,” he brought out.

 

“Heat-”

 

The omega inhaled deeply and Chanyeol scrunched his nose when the younger unintentionally set a new wave of strong pheromones free.

 

He felt his muscles tensing, body reacting to the temptation and it had him growling. He had his eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s face and for the for the first time ever since he had met the omega, he noticed the small mole above his rosy lips. 

 

The urge to kiss the younger was almost suffocating Chanyeol but he didn't want to give in. He had to stay strong. The omega meant nothing to him and he knew he'd only strengthen their unconventional bond if he would give in.

 

But how not to when the omega whose scent was already driving him nuts looked at him with hooded eyes. “A-alpha.”

 

His whole body shuddered and the desire to take the petite omega was crawling up his skin at an unstoppable pace. Chanyeol swallowed, cursing at himself in his mind before he gave in. 

 

Grabbing Baekhyun by the neck he crashed their mouths together. The omega moaned in surprise but instantly scooted closer and parted his lips. 

 

Lustfully licking into his mouth, Chanyeol sneaked an arm around the smaller and lifted him up onto the bed. Breaking the bruising kiss Chanyeol nipped at Baekhyun’s sweaty neck, humming at the sweetness that was coming off from it. 

 

Hastily undressing the whimpering omega, freeing him from his pants and underwear, Chanyeol hovered over him, giving his leaking erection attention. 

 

Baekhyun loudly moaned at the first lick and pressed his head into the pillow.  His body was on fire and his hands unintentionally and against his own will found their way into the alphas hair, grasping at it. 

 

Chanyeol hissed at the sharp pain when Baekhyun pulled at his hair but he didn't let go. Getting a grip of the younger’s hips he tightly held onto him, only releasing him when the younger reached his high. 

 

The small body was shivering under pleasure it had received and Chanyeol licked his lips, watching Baekhyun catching his breath. 

 

When Baekhyun noticed he'd being watched by the alpha he let out ot a whine and tried to hide from the man's eyes, turning away. 

 

Chanyeol watched the younger turning, attentively watched the small body moving. His gaze wandered from the small shoulders and back to the slender waist and his round behind. 

 

As low growl slipped past his lips when his eyes fell onto the top of his thighs and the wetness on his skin. 

 

Gulping he moved and lowered himself, bringing his lips in contact with Baekhyun’s right shoulder.  He kissed the warm skin, humming.

 

Baekhyun whimpered softly. He had no idea of what was happening to him, to his body but he longed for the alpha to touch him more. A moan escaped him when the man started to run his large hands up and down the sides of his thighs. “Ahh-”

 

“Do you want more?” Chanyeol knew the omega wanted and needed more and usually he wasn't the type to exclusively ask omegas in need if they wanted more but something deep inside him made ask Baekhyun for permission.

 

The omega whined loudly, nodding his head. Chanyeol instantly grabbed him by the hips and pulled them up so the younger was on all fours. He leaned back down and nipped at his skin, slowly moving downwards.  

 

Baekhyun was so wet, he was leaking and the sweet scent of clear lubricant watered the alphas mouth.

 

Groping the round buttocks, Chanyeol spread them apart. Baekhyun gasped loudly when he gave his rim and entrance a good lick. The taste on Chanyeol’s tongue had the man humming. 

 

Loud moans, gasps and mewls echoed from the room walls as Baekhyun was eaten out. An indefinable feeling spread through his small body and he pushed back against the alpha when he felt his second orgasm approaching. 

 

When Baekhyun climaxed again, shooting his release into the dark blue sheets of the bedding, Chanyeol sat back and unbuckled his belt. Collecting some of the lubricant from Baekhyun’s thighs he coated his length with it. 

 

He was hard and his alpha nature was ready to take the omega, giving him what he so desperately needed. 

 

Baekhyun was adapting well to his cock, loudly moaning for more when Chanyeol thrusted into him at a rather fast pace. 

 

The alpha grunted, clenching his jaw as he tried to keep the last bits of control he still had together. 

 

He was eager to give the omega his knot but he knew he had to be careful as it was Baekhyun’s first heat and first time to be actually knotted.

 

Baekhyun loudly whined when Chanyeol pulled out of him and he was flipped over, finding himself on top of the big alpha. “I'll give it to you,” Chanyeol said, eyes dark and hooded. “But on your pace.”

 

Baekhyun’s mind was clouded by all the new feelings he experienced at once but the alpha’s words were still able to make him blush.

 

Straddling the man's hips he sat back down on his length and started to move.

 

The inexperience of the omega clearly showed as he moved, trying to find a proper way to please both of them. At first he only bucked his hips a little and Chanyeol had to take a hold of his waist to help him properly lifting himself off his cock. 

 

When he eventually had fallen into a steady pace, he braced his hands on Chanyeol’s chest, digging his nail into the fabric of his dress shirt. Chanyeol groaned as his shirt didn’t seem to be no barrier for the younger’s nails. 

 

Baekhyun was beautiful to look at and Chanyeol liked his lips as he watched him moving up and down his length. His blonde locks were an absolute mess, drops of sweat were running down his flushed chest and there even was a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.    

 

Tightening his grip on the smaller’s waist when he felt his knot growing, Chanyeol attentively watched all of Baekhyun’s reactions. The petite omega first only moaned, then excessively shuddered until he completely froze for a mere second when the knot fully caught on his rim, locking them together.

 

A high pitched cry escaped Baekhyun’s throat and he came under sweet pressure the knot was exerting on his walls. His thighs twitched and Chanyeol’s eyes followed the white drops of cum that dripped to his lower stomach. 

 

Sitting up, Chanyeol wrapped an arm around the omega. Baekhyun might have had his release and satisfaction but he didn’t. Bucking his hips as much as his knot allowed him to he caused Baekhyun to whimper in his hold. “Just a little more,” he breathed out, chasing his own high. 

 

Finally there the alpha threw his head back in pleasure and moaned, emptying himself into the petite blonde. Having sex was great every time but having sex and being able to let nature completely take over was a whole different feeling and Chanyeol had almost forgotten how much of an awesome feeling it actually was.

 

Enjoying the aftermath of his climax, Chanyeol shifted a little and leaned his back against the wall. Baekhyun was quietly resting against his chest, softly breathing in and out through his parted lips. He had his eyes closed and didn’t open them when Chanyeol spoke up. “Are you okay?”

 

A hum was the only answer Chanyeol got and he was perfectly fine with it. Reaching for the comforter he grasped the thick blanket and pulled it over to cover the omegas naked body. Baekhyun sighed softly when the blanket was draped over him. 

 

Chanyeol was sure he had been able to reduce the intensity of the youngers heat but he was told differently not long after his knot had completely detumesced. Having thought that Baekhyun would be asleep Chanyeol moved to leave the bed but the omega was fast to grasp his arm. “A-alpha-”

  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
  


It was way past two in the morning when Chanyeol finally had a moment to breathe, or so he thought. After hours of rocking the sheets Baekhyun still didn’t seem to have enough. By the time he was comfortable to subtly signaling that he still wanted more and when he pushed his behind back and rubbed against Chanyeol, the alpha new where it was about to lead.

 

A sigh slipped past his lips. It was not that he didn’t want to do it again, after all he had a lot of stamina but he knew that Baekhyun was not able to take anymore. He was sore and therefore it was no longer pleasuring for him but his heat just didn’t seem to subsite. 

 

Chanyeol grabbed the omegas hips and moved away from him. “No,” he said, sitting up.

 

Baekhyun whimpered and churned out some pheromones to lure the alpha into giving him what he wanted and of course they had an effect on Chanyeol’s body but not on his mind. He knew Baekhyun needed a break and he would not give into him.

 

“No,” he said again, this time getting out of the bed. He looked at Baekhyun, frowning as the blonde curled up, sobbing quietly. “I’ll go and get you some suppressant,” Chanyeol said. “I’ll be right back.

 

Jumping into some sweatpants and a hoodie, the company CEO headed for the next open pharmacy to get some pills for the omega. Choosing to take the strongest suppressant they had Chanyeol went back home and made Baekhyun take two of the pills at once. 

 

For a moment the pills seemed to work and Chanyeol deeply sighed as he thought baekhyun finally would able to get some well deserved rest but not even an hour later he was full on it again, sweating, heaving, begging to be taken again. 

 

Not knowing what else to do and being a little desperate as he was truly at his wit’s end, Chanyeol called Kyungsoo. Leaning against the kitchen counter he waited for the omega to pick up. 

 

“The fuck, Park. Do you know what time it is?!” It wasn’t Kyungsoo growling at him but it was his spouse.

 

“Jongin, I’m sorry but I need Kyungsoo’s help. It’s about Baekhyun.”

 

“Alright, I’ll wake him.”

 

Briefly explaining what was going on to the physician Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo to come over and luckily he agreed to come. About thirty minutes after their phone call a knock announced their arrival and Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh. 

 

“Holy shit,” Jongin brought out at the sight of his best friends sight. His eyes wandered over the older alpha’s naked upper body, scanning all the bloody scratches and bite marks that decorated his skin. “I had a lot of wild nights too but I never looked like that.”

 

Chanyeol let out a hum. “I’d give you a sassy counter to that but I don’t feel like it. Kyungsoo, really. This heat is not normal.”

 

“For how long are you on it?” The omega asked.

 

“Since around seven,” Chanyeol answered. “He’s done. He’s sore, I know but the heat does not subside. I even went to pharmacy to get pills.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head. “What suppressant did you get?”

 

“I don’t remember the name but it’s on the nightstand. I gave him two pills but it had literally no effect.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take a look at him.”

 

While Kyungsoo went to check up on Baekhyun, Jongin followed Chanyeol to the living room where he sat down on the couch next to his best friend. “Can I ask how many times you gave it to him?”

 

“Four times.”

 

Jongin gasped. “Four times! Heck and he still wants more? He must be more than sore.”

 

“Right. This is why I called. I’m sorry for waking you up but I just don’t know what to do.”

 

The younger alpha nodded his head. “No worries. I can understand.”

 

Chanyeol leaned his head back and closed his eyes, deeply exhaling. “I fucking didn’t want this to happen.”

 

“God, you’re so stubborn,” Jongin chuckled. “He is his mate. It was just a matter of time.”

 

Chanyeol kept quiet, only sighed softly. He lifted his head back up when Kyungsoo stepped into the living room, calling out his name. “Hm?” 

 

“Go and give him what he wants?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“There’s nothing I can do for him right now. He needs to calm down first before I can inject him something. Go and give it to him, just don’t knot him again.”

 

Jongins eyes widened. “Wait?! Does it mean we have to sit here and wait until their done.” He groaned when his mate nodded. “Oh god.”

 

Chanyeol rose from the couch, letting out a dry chuckle. “Well, make yourself comfortable,” he said. “And you may like to listen to some music or watch some TV, Baekhyun has a loud organ.”

 

It was weird having his friends there, sitting in his living room while he was supposed to have sex in another room down the hallway and at first Chanyeol as sure he just couldn’t go to business but Baekhyun, the whole state he was in and his delicious smell were sure fast to arouse him. 

 

Doing as Kyungsoo had said, giving Baekhyun what he was asking for, Chanyeol some time later and with a couple of fresh marks on his body entered the living room. “Took you long,” Jongin commented while turning down the volume of the TV.

 

“I told you not to knot him,” Kyungsoo said, frowning.

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“You didn’t?!” Jongin whistled. “Wow, little Baekhyun seems to have just as much stamina as you do.”

 

“No, he doesn’t,” Kyungsoo said. “That his heat is not subsiding has a reason. I’ll explain it to you but now I’ll go and give him the injection first. Chanyeol, would you bring me some wet and dry towels please. And when I’m done, please bring him over to your bedroom.” 

 

Chanyeol did as he was told and once he had brought, a by Kyungsoo cleaned, and from the injection knocked out Baekhyun to his bed, he went back to the living room. Grabbing a bottle of water that stood on the coffee table, he chugged half of its content down in one go.

 

Kyungsoo said down, closing his medical kit. “So, the reason for why Baekhyun’s heat is so strong is your missing bond. As he’s got marked by you the first day you met he was not able to build any type of connection to you. Now where he’s claimed by you, his body demands all the physical affection an omega usually receives by its alpha. And since you’re not giving it to him offside the heat, it demands this attention during the heat. It’s not pleasant for Baek at all. His body is sore and worn out but his insides are still longing for more.”

 

“God, you need to be nicer to that boy,” Jongin mumbled. “Poor Baekhyun.”

 

“What do you mean I have to be nicer?! I am nice to him.”

 

“Chanyeol, you need to give him a little love.”

 

“Love, what love? I don’t love him. He’s only here because I couldn’t control myself for one freaking time.”

 

“Yeah, and now you have to be responsible.”

“Are you kidding me? Like, what am I supposed to do.”

 

“Take him out on a date, try to get to know him,” Kyungsoo said. “You didn’t mark him for no reason.”

 

“Right,” Jongin spoke up. “You can’t blame his sweet smell on your actions. I am able to smell him and I don’t have the urge to jump at him.”

 

Chanyeol grumbled. All this was getting worse and worse. 

 

“Alright, we’ll go now,” Kyungsoo said, getting up from the couch. “Let him sleep, his body needs it. It can be that he sleeps into the late afternoon, so don’t worry about that.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head, accompanying his friends to the door. “Thanks and sorry again.”

 

“No problem,” the physician smiled. “Call me anytime,” he added, smile slowly fading away. “But Chanyeol, for real. Things can’t go on like that. Try to give him at least a little attention.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♣

  
  
  
  
  
  


After Baekhyun’s first heat Chanyeol tried to follow Kyungsoo’s advice and give the small omega the attention he needed. It wasn’t that he was going all lovey-dovey with him but at least he tried to be home earlier every day to have dinner with the younger. 

 

Those dinners turned out to be quite awkward most of the times as Chanyeol had no idea of what to talk about to Baekhyun and the omega being all shy and quiet the whole time didn’t help at all. 

 

On top of that was Chanyeol still not used to actually having someone living with him and as he decided to come home early every day it more often happened that he stumbled over Baekhyun’s belongings. And that was something that annoyed him to the bits. 

 

“What the fuck is this?!” His roar hollered through the entire penthouse and Baekhyun, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, immediately ducked his head in fear. “What is this?!”

 

Pointing at the couple of books and note books, pens and an open cookie package, Chanyeol demanded an answer for the mess on his kitchen counter. 

 

“I w-was doing m-my homework,” Baekhyun eventually answered. He was nervously fiddling with his fingers, eyes fixed on a spot on the floor.

 

“And doing homework creates such a mess?!”

 

“N-no-”

 

Chanyeol growled. “Clean that up!”

 

Baekhyun hastily gathered his things together and wiped the white counter, cleaning it from the cookie crumbs. After disposing the we, dirty paper towel he grabbed his books and hurried out of the kitchen. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t miss the faint whimper the omega let out when he walked past him and as soon as he heard the door of the guest room falling shut he let out a deep sigh. “Fuck.”

 

He knew his outbursts over the smallest things were not really helping but he just couldn't help it. He was so full of anger the whole time, he didn’t know how to control it. 

 

Of course Baekhyun did not come to have dinner with him that evening and Chanyeol couldn’t blame him for that. He also didn’t call the younger to not unsettle him even further. Having found out that Baekhyun had a thing for pizza with double cheese Chanyeol ordered him one and left it for him by his door, together with a can of soda. 

 

When Chanyeol woke up the next morning Baekhyun had gone off to school already but he hadn’t left without thanking the alpha for his meal. Chanyeol found the small, yellow post-it stuck to the coffee maker. The little pizza doodle Baekhyun had drawn into the right corner of it had Chanyeol smiling. 

 

He knew he had to apologize to the younger and he would do it right away in the evening when he would come home from work. His schedule was packed with meetings and appointments but an unexpected emergency muddled up everything. 

 

Kyungsoo calling him, telling him that Baekhyun would have had an accident at school had Chanyeol canceling everything. Heading home as fast as possible, he walked into his apartment with Baekhyun sitting on the bathroom, bleeding from a wound on his forehead. 

 

Jongins mate was kneeling in front of him, fumbling with a wound dressing. “What happened?”

 

“Let me finish this first.”

 

Nodding, Chanyeol turned away from the scene and went to the kitchen. On his way there he noticed Baekhyun’s backpack leaning against the wall in the hallway. Frowning a little the alpha let out a wondering hum. If had remembered clearly the backpack of the omega had been light blue and black. 

 

Making himself a coffee and sitting down at the counter, Chanyeol waited for Kyungsoo to finally come and enlighten him. “Where is he?” He asked when the omega finally stepped into the kitchen. 

 

“In his room. He needs rest,” Kyungsoo answered. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“He fell down the stairs in school,” Kyungsoo said, letting out a deep sigh. “He’s been mobbed. He tried to get away from them and oversaw the staircase.”

 

“Mobbed?” Chanyeol frowned. “Why?”     

 

“He’s been bullied lately. Apparently, the clothes you’ve brought of him have stirred some attention. People spread the rumor that he’d have a sugar daddy. It’s been gone so far that they started to call him a whore. They even burned his backpack, telling him his sugar daddy should by him a new one.”

 

A growl slipped past Chanyeol lips and he clenched his jaw for a second, trying to to keep down the anger that was rising in him. “How do you even know?” He asked. “And why was it you whom they called.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Because unlike you, I care about this boy! I know things you’ve done to him, you should be happy that I haven’t ripped off your head yet! Getting mad at him for doing his homework in the kitchen. How dare you? Where else is he supposed to do them?!”

 

Pheromones of anger flew at Chanyeol and scrunched his nose when he inhaled them. He wasn’t aware that the two omegas were in constant contact and he somehow had the urge to apologize to Kyungsoo, even though it didn’t make sense to him. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry?! Sorry, my ass! God, you need to learn how to control yourself.”

 

“I guess, yeah,” Chanyeol admitted, showing some guilt. “I’ll apologize to him.”

 

“You can do that once he’s processed the shock he’s got. And I recommend him to put school on stand by for now. Education in all honors but his health is more important.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head, humming in agreement.

 

“Oh, and one more thing.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want him to sleep in your bed.” The alpha's eyes widened and he was ready to protest but Kyungsoo raised his hand to stop him. “He’s in a miserable state. He needs you close for comfort. Don’t play with his health.”

 

It was the last Chanyeol wanted but Kyungsoo was right, he knew. And so he approached the young blonde once Kyungsoo had left the apartment. Baekhyun didn’t answer him when he knocked on the door but the boy wasn’t asleep when he entered the room, slowly stepping to the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t answer, only curled up. He was frightened, Chanyeol could smell it. 

 

“I want to apologize for yesterday. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like this, I’m sorry.”

 

There still was no verbal reaction but a change in his mood was able to be sensed by Chanyeol.

 

“It’s still early but maybe you’re hungry? Are you up for something? We can order whatever you like.”

 

Chanyeol had never been so patient in his life and he almost loudly triumphed when Baekhyun after some time mumbled something about french fries and milkshake. “French fries?” Chanyeol asked. “Only french fries?” 

 

Baekhyun gave a nod. 

 

“Have you ever had poutine? It’s a dish from canada, with fries, gravy and cheese. Would you like to try it?”

 

Again Baekhyun only gave a nod. 

 

“Alright, I’ll go and get some then. Maybe, if you feel like it you can set the table? If not, it’s fine. I’ll be right back.”

 

Chanyeol was able to sense it all. Baekhyun’s discomfort, his fear, the pain and he didn’t like it at all. As submissive as Baekhyun was, the alpha was sure he didn’t even try to fight back against the people who had mobbed him, calling him names. Chanyeol was boiling and he didn’t even have to pretend or force himself to make Baekhyun feel better. He had the urge to make him feel better and so he not only brought some poutine for both of them, he also got the younger an extra large sized coco-vanilla shake and some cake for dessert.

 

When he arrived back home, Baekhyun had come out of his room and was sitting in the kitchen at a fully set table. He greeted Chanyeol with a quiet “Hello,” and curiously gazed at the bags the alpha had brought. 

 

His eyes lit up at the sight of the fired potato dish and the milkshake and Chanyeol felt a weird sting in his heart when Baekhyun broke into a smile after tasting the poutine. 

 

Their spontaneous late lunch was not much different from all the other meals they had together. It was quiet with neither of them talking but Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun was feeling much more comfortable in his presence and it satisfied him. 

 

Following Kyungsoo’s order and allow Baekhyun too sleep in his bed, Chanyeol approached this topic while the young omega was devouring his red velvet cream cake. “Tonight,” he started. “You can sleep in my bed.”

 

Baekhyun stopped eating, staring at his half eaten piece of cake. 

 

“Which means, you completely can sleep in my bed from now ow. If you want, of course. You don’t have to. It just might make you feel a little better.”

 

The omega carefully gazed up, slightly nodding his head. “Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol was certain that having the omega sleeping with him would turn out to be completely awkward but it wasn’t at all. When he came back from his shower later the evening, Baekhyun was already sound asleep, curled up in his sheets. He didn’t move or stirr when Chanyeol laid down on the other side of the mattress, shifting to find a comfortable position. 

 

The second he turned off the lights and closed his eyes, Chanyeol knew what kind of comfort Kyungsoo had spoken of. The youngers presence, the fact that we was so close filled Chanyeol with warmth and a feeling he couldn’t describe. He was oddly relaxed and if Baekhyun was only feeling half of what he felt, then it was more than worth it to share a bed with him. 

  
  
  


♠

  
  
  


Things were going good; or at least better. Baekhyun was still quite timid and shy but Chanyeol had the feeling it was less awkward between them. 

 

He tried to give Baekhyun as much needed attention and affection as he could or was comfortable with but it somehow had a weird effect on the younger and turned him into a clingy puppy. 

 

Ever since the incident at school had happened Baekhyun was no longer attending classes and therefore was home all day. Not that Chanyeol minded him being home the whole day but Baekhyun spent the majority of the day in bed. 

 

Almost daily Chanyeol came home to find crumbs of food or stains in his bedding and it was driving him nuts. Just as much as catching Baekhyun stealing his shirts to wear them all day long. Under different circumstances Chanyeol might have been flattered by the action but the fact that Baekhyun was wearing shirts he had worn all day long and already had thrown into the laundry hamper changed things a lot. 

 

“What's with that face? Rough night?”

 

Jongin's stupid grin had Chanyeol rolling his eyes. “Keep your dumb comments to yourself.”

 

“Why? Something obviously must have happened,” the younger alpha said. “He's not in heat again, is he?”

 

“No, he's not. Its-” Chanyeol paused when the office door opened and Jongdae stepped into the room. “It's weird,” he continued. “He's gotten very clingy in some sort of way. “

 

“In some sort of way?” Jongdae asked, putting a bunch of folders onto Chanyeol’s desk. “Explain that, please.” 

 

Leaning back, the alpha sighed. “Well, it's hard to explain. Ever since Kyungsoo has ordered me to let him sleep in my bed, he's changed. He's less shy and more comfortable around me.”

 

Jongin frowned. “Okay, and that's a problem or what?”

 

“Right, I don't see a problem either.”

 

Chanyeol groaned. “He's in bed all day long. He spends the whole day there. He's even eating there. The entire bed is full of crumbs and stains and on top of that he's getting shirts I've worn from the dirty laundry and puts them on.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well-” Jongin scrunched his nose but Jongdae shook his head, sighing loudly. “He does that to be close to you,” the omega said. “Or at least to create the illusion of you being there around him.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeol, he's home all day. He has nothing to do, no distraction. On top of that, your scent is there but it's not strong enough to comfort him, only to make him miss you more. I bet all I have that this poor boy spends his night with looking at your stupidly handsome face because it's the only time he can actually enjoy you in silent and peace.”

 

“Gosh, you really should take him out or take a day off from work.”

 

“You exactly know why I don't do that,” Chanyeol said, gazing at his phone when it beeped, demanding his attention. Opening the message that was sent to him, he frowned. “What?!”

 

“What?” Jongdae asked, leaning over the desk. “What is it?”

 

“Jongin, turn on the TV. YNT.”

 

Jongin did as he was told and as soon as he had turned on the TV, Chanyeol’s face appeared on the screen. 

 

“A week long investigation by channel reporter Kim Junmyeon as stirred the rumors of PCY ceo and owner Park Chanyeol being in a relationship, despite stated differently by his company. Park has been seen getting Omega heat suppressant in the middle of the night at a pharmacy near his residence. Next to that our channel holds the information of a delivery man that states Park has ordered food to his penthouse multiple times but never received the order himself. Instead a young omega has been opening the door to take in the delivery.”

 

Jongdae gasped when all of the sudden a picture of Baekhyun appeared. It clearly was taken secretly, showing the boy on his way too school. 

 

“Said young omega is rumored to be an 18 years old college student named Baekhyun. The boy has been seen wearing clothes of the upcoming spring collections of PCY brand Loey which confirms that he must be in a closer relationship to the company head. So far no statement has been given by Park Chanyeol nor the company but we keep you updated if nation's bachelor Park Chanyeol really no longer is on the market.”

 

Chanyeol almost laughed out when the news announcer switched to another topic. “I can't  believe it.”

 

Jongin turned to his boss. “Well, I guess it's no longer a secret that there's something going in your private life.”

 

Jongdae eyed his friend. “Shall I call them in for a press conference?”

 

“And then? We could much more easily confirm it via online statement.”

 

“Yes, but in a public conference you could address the misconduct towards Baekhyun. First of all they followed him, that’s pretty much an interference with his privacy. And those bullies need a clear statement too, I think.”

 

“I fully agree,” Jongin said, giving a nod. 

 

Chanyeol hummed, gazing from Jongin to the still running TV. They showed pictures of a the harbor but in the news banner that was displayed in the bottom of the picture was flashing his name and the question if he was mated in big bold letters. “Alright.”

 

“For when do you want to have it?”

 

“6pm,” the alpha said. “I want Baekhyun to be there too.”

 

Jongdae nodded, slowly taking a step back. “Okay, I’ll announce a press conference then.”

 

While Jongdae went to send out the informations about the upcoming press conference, Chanyeol drove home to tell Baekhyun about, too. The omega was not really fond of the whole thing and him having to be there for the public to see, Chanyeol could tell but he was glad Baekhyun nevertheless agreed to accompany him. 

 

The news of Chanyeol giving a statement to the rumours lured in many reporters and journalists and Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath at the sight of them impatiently waiting for the conference to finally start. 

 

He had heard Chanyeol’s name before, knew that he was the head of a more than successful fashion company but as he was not really familiar with idol, influencer, celebrity world, he had no idea that Chanyeol was such a big deal and that much interest lay on him and his privacy.

 

He stood right behind the tall alpha, gazing past his broad shoulders, swallowing. Chanyeol turned his head to the side, glancing down at him. “You’re okay?”

 

Baekhyun gave a nod. “Y-yes.”

 

“Alright, then let’s go.”

 

The minute they stepped out into the room to step to the stage to present themselves to the crowd, cameras started flashing and people started shouting out Chanyeol’s name and different questions to grab the man’s attention. 

 

Chanyeol came to halt by a small podium, blocking Baekhyun from the photographers flashlights and TV cameras. He turned to the omega when he felt Baekhyun grasping onto the fabric of his jacket. “You can leave if you want.”

 

He gave baekhyun the option to leave the stage but the younger only shook his head and stayed hidden behind his back, head lowered. Sighing softly, Chanyeol turned back to the waiting crowd. 

 

“Good evening,” he spoke up. “I have called you here to give a statement to the rumors that had been all over the news since the afternoon and I’m here to confirm them.”

 

Almost instantly the people started being loud again, shouting out questions at Chanyeol.

 

“Before I answer any further questions I’d like to ask one,” the alpha said and the crowd went silent. “Is Kim Junmyeon from YTN present?”

 

After a short term of absolute silence a man raised his hand. “Yes, Mr. Park. I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

 

“First of all I would like to congratulate you on your good work,” Chanyeol said. “You really made it. You were able to gather enough information to bust me.”

 

“T-thank you. sir.”

 

“But that won’t save you from the lawsuit I’ll fill against you.”

 

The man gasped and so did the majority of the present reporters. 

 

“I may be somewhat of a public figure and I’m used to guys like you nosing around my privacy, sneaking pictures of me but my mate is not. You’ve more than just interferenced his privacy and you brought him into serious trouble with that. And for that you’ll face consequences.”

 

Cameras were pointed at the reporter at that moment, only turning back to Chanyeol when he cleared his throat. “So, now where I have made that clear, you’re allowed to ask your questions.”

 

“Mr. Park,” a woman was fast to grab the chance to ask her question. He stood up, holding onto a small note pad. “Why have you not made a statement about your relationship earlier?”

 

“As you may know from Mr. Kim’s information, my mate is in college-” “Sure, but it’s not a shame,” a man cut in. “Being in love is not a shame, so why would it matter if he’s still in college or not? Does your age gap concern you?”

 

“I’d very much appreciate if you’d let me finish talking,” Chanyeol said, letting a warning growl slip past his lips. “I am not concerned about the years that lay between us and I’m for certain not ashamed. But as said, my mate is young, he’s still in college and due to me being his mate he’s gotten into serious trouble. I was trying to protect him.”

 

“Is that why he was still living in the dorms?” Another reporter asked. 

 

Chanyeol glared at him. “Do I even want to know how you know this?”

 

The man ducked his head. “Sources,” the honestly said. “I apologize.”

 

“So, yes. Because of that he was still living in the dorms. We tried to keep it a secret until he graduated.”

 

“I assume since he’s visiting a public university you’ve met recently?”

 

“I won’t answer that question,” Chanyeol said. “When, where and how we met is our privacy and therefore it’ll stay a secret.”

 

“Mr. Park, can I ask for a picture of you and your mate? I’m sure the public would like to see his beautiful face.”

 

“I’m sure of that,” the alpha said. “But that’s not up to me. It’s my mates decision whether he’d like to have his picture taken for not.”

 

Chanyeol turned his head to look at Baekhyun. The omega gazed up to him, lips pursed into a slight pout. “It’s o-okay,” he whispered but Chanyeol sensed his discomfort.

 

Turning back to the crowd, he cleared his throat. “Well, I guess you can call yourself lucky. He’s fine with having his picture taken but I have a condition. You can film and photograph us right here, right now and the pictures of today are allowed to be published but after that I do not want to see any other pictures of my mate whatsoever. If I even find one secretly taken photograph or other footage of him, I’ll hunt whoever had taken it down.”

 

For yet another moment absolute silence had occurred until one brave reporter hummed a rather loud “Fine with me.”

 

Cameras were raised and positioned when Baekhyun stepped out from behind Chanyeol’s back and the first flash flared up when alpha and omega gazed at one another and Baekhyun gifted the tall man a soft smile.

 

Chanyeol gave them about a minute to take as many pictures as they wanted to before he then nodded to the reporters, dismissing them. He lead Baekhyun off the stage and back into the safety zone. 

 

“Well done,” Jongdae praised the omega, brightly smiling at him. “That must’ve been scary, huh?”

 

“A little, yeah,” Baek answered, nodding. 

 

“You did really good,” Jongin spoke up, giving the boy a thumbs up. “Say, are you hungry? Today is curry day in the cafeteria and it’s really good. Do you want to try?”

 

“U-uh,” Baekhyun gazed at Chanyeol, waiting for the man’s response.

 

“You can go, if you like. I still have something to do, so go ahead and have dinner. If not, I’ll bring you home.”

 

“I’m a little hungry.”

 

“Great,” Jongin cheered, wrapping an arm around the petite omegas shoulder. “Then let’s go! And don’t be afraid, I’ll take good care of you.”

 

As Jongin pulled Baekhyun along to have some dinner in the cafeteria, Jongdae and Chanyeol headed to the alpha’s office. They still had to write a statement for the company’s website and Chanyeol wanted to get in contact with his lawyer to see if he actually was able to take legal actions against that reporter. 

 

“You know,” Jongdae sang, grinning at his boss. “Now where everyone knows, you can take Baekhyun out for dates.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Why should I?”

 

“To get to know him of course. You just can’t keep him inside the whole time. Take him out, take him to nice places. Make those beautiful eyes of his sparkle.”

 

“Jongdae, I really have no in-” “Okay, listen here, Park. You’re my friend and I love you but fuck, you have to stop being so stubborn.” Jongdae blocked the entrance to Chanyeol’s office with his body, resting both hands on his hips. “You marked him! He is your mate! You can’t just ignore him.”

 

“I-” Chanyeol voiced out but his best friend was fast to hush him. “I’m not done yet,” the omega snarled. “You are hurting Baekhyun. Mentally, emotionally and physically. He needs you, he needs your attention, affection and yes, he also needs love. I’m sure he’s not in love with you, he surely doesn’t even have a crush on you but he needs you. And you need him. And you can work on establishing a relationship. And who knows, maybe you even will fall in love with each other. But you really have to stop being so stubborn.”

 

Jongdae puffed some air out of his lungs, balling his hands into fists. “I get it, your pride is hurt because this inconspicuous, young omega was able to make you lose control but hey, be glad it’s him and not one of your whores. And goddamn, wake up! What you are doing is to healthy for the both of you!”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say or how to response to Jongdae’s word in any way. He knew himself that the situation was not the most ideal but he just really couldn’t get himself to take a proper step towards the younger. Baekhyun was just not the type of omega he had imagined himself with. 

 

Baekhyun was quiet and shy, introverted and extremely submissive. Not that Chanyeol minded his submissiveness, he actually had quite a thing for it but he always wanted to have someone by his side who wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, who was outgoing and able to enjoy the lifestyle he was having. Baekhyun just did not fit into his life and it frustrated him.

 

“Just do something, Chanyeol. Just do something to make this work.”

  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol had no idea how it had happened but somewhere in between Kyungsoo nagging his ears off and Jongdae babbling something about Baekhyun needing something to do as he didn’t attend college anymore he agreed to taking the young omega in as an intern. 

 

He quickly decided to back out of it again, calling it a misunderstanding but when he saw the sparkle in Baekhyun’s eyes, there was nothing he could to do but let it happen. Sitting at the kitchen counter the morning of Baekhyun’s first day as an intern at PCY Fashion, waiting for the younger so they could head to the company, Chanyeol stared into his empty coffee cup and deeply sighed. 

 

Baekhyun had absolutely no experience, didn’t even own some sort of fashion sense and Chanyeol wasn’t sure what he even should do there the whole day. Jongdae told him not to worry as he’d take Baek under his wings but the alpha couldn’t help it. Baekhyun in a whole was so fragile, he was sure by the end of the day omega would be shattered. 

 

Looking up when he heard a sound coming from the doorway, Chanyeol’s jaw dropped at the sight of the younger. Dressed in a dark blue pleat-front trousers and a dusty pink sweater, the young omega looked like a completely different human being. He wore a white,  round-cut collar dress shirt underneath and the bangs of his ashy hair fell over his forehead in a perfectly styled wave.

 

“U-uh, n-not good?” Baekhyun asked when the alpha kept staring. “J-jongdae said it would be fine.”

 

Of course Jongdae gave those clothes to him. There was no way Baekhyun would’ve dressed himself that way. Chanyeol almost wanted to laugh. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “You look very nice. I like your hair.”

 

The complement had the omega blushing. Gazing to the floor, Baekhyun mumbled a faint “Thank you.”

 

Getting up from the stool, Chanyeol walked past the younger towards the front door. “Alright, come on then.”

 

Baekhyun being there at the company together with him caused them to have all eyes on them when they stepped into the large building. “Good morning, Mr. Park,” a young woman greeted them and baekhyun couldn’t help but admire her beauty. “The showroom for the new Park collection will be set up today. Would you like me to give you the set up plan?” 

 

“No need for that, I’m sure Jongdae has one for me already. But I’ll come and take a look at it. What do you think when will they be done?”

 

“Around 1pm, sir.”

 

“That’s too late. I want people be able to see when they come here in their lunch break. I want it done by eleven.”

 

“B-but that’s in two and half hours,” the woman stuttered.

 

“Then get another pair of hands or work a little faster. You don’t get paid for nothing.”

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

She hurried away on her black high heels and Baekhyun felt sorry for her. “Don’t let it bother you,” Chanyeol said as if he was able to read his mind. “The showroom was supposed to be done by yesterday anyways.”

 

“O-oh, I see.” Following Chanyeol over to an elevator, he tilted his head when the man pressed his thumb against a black screen next to it.

 

“This is my elevator,” the alpha said. “Only me, Jongdae and Jongin are able to use it.”

 

Baekhyun hummed in fascination and watched as the large metal door opened. “Uhm, I’ve got a question?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“W-what is the Park collection?”

 

Chanyeol chucked. “Isn’t that something you should know as an intern of this company?”

 

The omega flushed. “P-probably, yeah. I’m sorry.”

 

“PCY Fashion runs different brands. The clothes I’ve brought you are from Loey, our young fashion inspired brand. Park embraces everything elegant such as suits, business clothes and high fashion. And then there is CY Sports, which is only active wear. We are currently working on a formal casual line and an accessory collection but I’m sure Jongdae will tell you all about it.”

 

“Jongdae is your-”

 

“Secretary,” Chanyeol said. 

 

“And Jongin?”

 

“He’s my creative director. Jongin has a great sense for forms, structures and colors. You may have noticed. His style is flamboyant yet elegant. He knows how to combine styles perfectly.”

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth but the words he wanted to say did not make it out of his mouth when the elevator doors opened and he was greeted by a long, with light flooded corridor. People were busily rushing up and down the hallway and Baekhyun didn’t miss how nicely dressed everyone was. 

 

Looking around, scanning all the nice outfits of the people he missed Chanyeol coming to halt in front of one of the desks and full speed bumped into him. “Oh! Sorry!”

 

Chanyeol let an amused chuckle slip past his lips. “Maybe we should get you some glasses, matching your outfit.”

 

Blushing, Baekhyun whined a little. He gazed at the alpha’s employee, blushing even more when the man smirked at him. He turned away to escape the man’s eyes and spotted Jongdae sitting at a desk at the very end of the corridor. Much to appreciation Jongdae noticed him at beckoned him.

 

Skipping away from Chanyeol, Baekhyun rushed towards Jongdae's desk. “You look stunning,” the omega complimented him. “Suits you well! Did Chanyeol say something?”

 

Baekhyun smiled shyly. “He said I look nice and he likes my hair.” 

 

Jongdae wanted to coo at the younger but kept it and only smiled at him. “Are you excited for today?”

 

“Yes! But I’m not sure what I can do. I mean, I know nothing.”

 

“No worries, no worries,” Jongdae smiled. “We’ve got plenty to do for you. First I’ll show you around so you know where everything is.”

 

“Do I then have to use to the other elevator?”

 

“Of course not. You’re the bosses intern, you’ll get a special pass.”

 

“Oh, I-”

 

“Don’t worry, Baek. As Chanyeol’s intern you mostly work with me which means you’ll have to share informations and gather informations from and for the different departments. For today I you’ll only work the design department, so you’ll also have-” “Jongin to help me,” Baek finished, smiling.

 

“Oh, how do you know? Has Chanyeol told you?”

 

“Yes. He’s told me Jongin is the fashion director.”

 

“Right. So working with the fashion department is all about checking how everything is going. We have strict schedules and if something goes wrong or takes too much time, we have to find a solution. But don’t worry, it all sounds harder than it is. You’re a clever boy, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

Baekhyun was equally excited and nervous and when Jongdae finally took him on a tour to take a look at the company, the young omega felt like entering a whole new world. To see how a simple drawn line on a piece of paper developed into a sketch that then eventually transformed into a full garment was extremely fascinating and by the end of the day Baekhyun had learned so much, he was eager to learn more and more.

 

With a folder pressed to his chest he made his way from Jongin’s office to the elevator, pressing the keycard Jongdae had given him to the black scanner to open its doors. Stepping into the lift he pressed the button that would bring him to the top floor and hummed a soft melody while waiting for the elevator to reach its destination. 

 

It was already past six but there still were many employees rushing around the space and Baekhyun wondered if working for a high fashion company was a blessing or a curse as none of the employees seemed to somewhat done with what they were working on. 

 

Walking past them he came to halt in front of Jongdae’s desk. The fellow omega was busy making a phone call and so Baek waited, until he had ended the call. “You’re really busy,” the commented when Jongdae smiled at him.

 

“I’d be even more busy if you weren’t here. Did you get the papers?”

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun smiled, handing over the folder. “There was a mistake with the fabric delivery. They delivered velvet instead of silk but Jongin thinks it would be a good opportunity to make one of the suits in silk and one in velvet.”

 

Jongdae hummed. “Did he say why?”

 

“He thinks they would make good counterparts.”

 

“Hm, he's not wrong with that. Silk and velvet area fabrics with completely different structures,” Jongdae said. “Do you want to tell Chanyeol?”

 

“Uhm, what do I say?”

 

“Just the same.”

 

“And if he's not fond of the idea?”

 

Jongdae chuckled and got up from his seat. “Alright, come on. We do it together.” 

 

Following Jongdae into the man's office, Baekhyun quickly learned that Chanyeol was very open for any of his fashion designers ideas. “Nevertheless, I want you to call the supplier. It's a shame that they confused velvet with silk. I want them to deliver the entire order by tomorrow afternoon or we'll look for another supplier.”

 

Jongdae nodded his head. “Alright, I'll do that and let Jongin know that he can keep the velvet and then I'm gone.”

 

Jongdae literally sang the last part and it had Baekhyun to tilting his head in curiosity. “Date night,” the omega smiled. “Every Monday.”

 

“If you keep talking like that you'll run late,” Chanyeol said. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm already gone.”

 

Waving Jongdae goodbye, wishing him a great time, Baekhyun then turned back to Chanyeol, not really knowing what to do. With Jongdae gone there was nothing more to do for him but the alpha didn't seem to be done with his own work. “Uh-”

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol voiced out. “I have some paperwork to do but it won't take long. If you're hungry, why don't you go to the cafeteria and get yourself something to eat?”

 

“I'm not hungry.”

 

“Well, then have a seat if you like or look around a little.”

 

Nodding his head, Baekhyun went to sit down on the big white leather couch. He leaned into the soft cushions and looked out of the window. It was snowing outside and from some lights that were shining outside the floor-to-ceiling window he was able to clearly see the outlines of the snowflakes. 

 

Chanyeol’s office was enormous, almost triple the size of the common room in the dorms he had lived at, he noticed. The room was huge, tastefully decorated and it smelled like the alpha. 

 

There was a hint of Jongdae laying in the air but up his nose and into his brain only flew Chanyeol’s scent. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Baekhyun shuddered and exhaled loudly. Chanyeol heard the sound and gazed at Baekhyun. The omega stiffly sat on the couch and all of the sudden looked very distressed.

 

“Baekhyun?” Getting up from his seat, Chanyeol went over to the younger. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, slowly kneeling down when the blonde didn't answer.  

 

Baekhyun’s whole body was tensed and when Chanyeol leaned a little closer to him, a sweet scent flew at him. 

 

His eyes widened as his brain was immediately able to identify the scent. His gaze dropped from Baekhyun’s flushed face to his lap. The omega was clawing at the fabric of his pants and whimpered softly. 

 

He was aroused and the knowledge of it had Chanyeol biting his lip. As the younger couldn't be in heat again it meant he got aroused because of Chanyeol’s strongly present scent and the alpha's ego swell with pride. 

 

Having the omega he marked sitting in front of him like that of course didn't go past Chanyeol without traces. Feeling his own arousal crawling up his skin, the alpha growled under his breath.

 

Baekhyun whimpered, gazing at the man. “I-”

 

Leaning forwards Chanyeol kissed the younger. Not forcefully, not driven by lust but with the intention to tell the younger that it was okay and he didn't have to be sorry for his state whatsoever. 

 

Baekhyun leaned into the kiss and whined softly when his butt lifted off the couch. He was soaking wet, Chanyeol could tell. The scent that was coming from him was so strong, he was sure it was leaking through his underwear. 

 

Bringing his hands to the smaller’s round behind, Chanyeol let one hand slide over the curve of his butt and between his thighs. The fabric right between Baekhyun’s leg was already damp and the omega whined when he groped one of the thighs, bucking his hips a little.

 

Baekhyun was desperate to be touched, Chanyeol didn’t need him to verbally voice it out, his body actions were enough to tell him. Rather fastly he had the omega completely naked, lying on the carpet in front of the couch, moaning when he pushed a finger into him to prepare him. 

 

Aroused by the smell that was coming from Baekhyun, his soft moans, mewls and whimpers and the way his body twitched under the feeling of the preparation, Chanyeol quickly grew impatient. He was hard, pants stretching in the front and his cock was literally screaming for freedom.

 

He reached for his belt to unbuckle it when the omega was thoroughly prepared and Chanyeol let out a deep sigh when his dick sprung free. Pre-cum was leaking and he was more than ready to take the younger. 

 

Baekhyun willingly spread his legs for him and caused the alpha to moan. He positioned himself and pushed in, holding his breath when the younger’s tight heat welcomed him in.

 

Baekhyun was so wet, every move Chanyeol made, very thrust in, every pull back, it created an obscene squelching sound. Just like the first time they had slept together, Baekhyun circled his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, curling his fingers against the back of his head and it yet again had a shiver running down the alpha’s spine. 

 

They almost reached their highs in sync and Chanyeol pulled out when he climaxed, shooting white ribbons of release all over the omega’s midriff. Baekhyun moaned softly, body twitching from the aftermaths of his orgasm and Chanyeol watched him, eyed focused on his flushed face and pink, parted lips. 

 

Eventually drawing his eyes away from the petite naked body, Chanyeol reached for the box of tissues that stood on the coffee table and picked some of the soft tissues. He briefly cleaned himself and tucked himself back in, before he then leaned over and aimed for the mess on Baekhyun’s stomach. 

 

Running the tip of his finger along Baekhyun’s warm skin, Chanyeol enjoyed the way the younger shuddered under the touch. “I’ll go and get you a pair of pants,” he said, letting his finger stay on the spot above the blondes belly button for a second. 

 

Going to get Baekhyun some dry, cleans pants to wear for the way home, Chanyeol used the moment to take a couple of deep breaths. His body was still on fire, still wanted more of the omega and he knew it was going to be a hard task to keep himself calm and controlled once they’d be at home. 

 

When arrived at the penthouse, Baekhyun asked if he could use the bathroom to take a bath and Chanyeol had to hardly bite down the inside of his cheek to not growl. The thought alone of the younger sitting his his tub with is beautiful body being hugged by the water had blood rushing south. 

 

Chanyeol kept a safe distance between himself and the bathroom as he was truly close to losing himself. He so desperately wanted to jump at the omega it frustrated him. He never had felt this way before and not even an ice cold shower in the guest bathroom was able to distract him from the want of taking the younger again. 

 

Exhausted from his first day at the company Baekhyun crawled into bed quite early. Already around quarter to ten he was all curled up and snoozing off. Chanyeol was glad for it and stayed in the living room, slowly sipping onto the glass of Whiskey.

 

Feeling of having gained control over body and mind back, the alpha around midnight also went to ben, laying down next to the peacefully sleeping student. But as soon as he wanted to close his eyes and relax, the heat in his body was back. 

 

“God, fuck,” he cursed in a whispered when he felt himself growing hard. Rolling out of bed again, Chanyeol headed to the bathroom. He went to the sink and opened the tap, gathering some cold water in his palms. 

 

Wiping his wet face with a towel he looked at himself in the mirror. There was a faint flush on his cheeks and Chanyeol knew what it meant. This time it was not Baekhyun being in heat, this time it was him having a rut. And he knew it was dangerous. Especially since he had a great physically attraction towards Baekhyun now. 

 

Just was his thoughts revolved around the small omega the bathroom door opened and Baekhyun peeked into the room. He looked absolutely adorable with his tousled hair and sleepy eyes but Chanyeol’s eyes almost instantly fell onto his exposed collarbones that were revealed by the stretched out collar of his worn out sleeping shirt. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Leave.”

 

The omega tilted his head. “W-why? A-are you not feeling well?

 

Chanyeol turned to the younger and Baekhyun’s gaze dropped to his crotch and the tent in his sweats. “O-oh-”

 

“Baekhyun, leave.”

 

“But, I c-can help-”

 

Chanyeol let his eyes fall shut and took a deep breath, inhaling the omega’s sweet scent. He knew should not take advantage of Baekhyun offering help as he knew the younger had no idea in what state he was in but he needed it. 

 

Approaching Baekhyun he looked at him. “I’m in a rut,” he honestly said, scanning the boy’s soft features.

 

“R-rut?” Baekhyun asked. “T-then I should help,” he whispered, blushing. “After all you helped me with my heat.” 

 

The alpha wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh out loud and tell Baekhyun that there was a great difference between an omegas heat and an alphas rut but he didn’t. Instead he grabbed the younger by the chin, tilted his head back and kissed him. 

  
  
  
  
  


♦

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was too naive to believe that he still had control over his body and mind when he gave in to Baekhyun’s offer of helping him, but his rut proved him wrong. He had absolutely no power over his own body and he had to bitterly acknowledge that when Baekhyun passed out under him after yet another round of rather rough sex. 

 

His rut had taken full hit on him and Chanyeol couldn't even remember how many times they had done it since Baekhyun came to the bathroom. It was rather early into the night but the ache in his hips told him that they had completed quite a few rounds.

 

Baekhyun was covered in body fluids and bruises and Chanyeol cursed under his breath as he let his eyes wander over the hematomas. He majorly had bruises on wrists, waist, hips and thighs but even on his shoulders and neck Chanyeol had left his handprints.

 

Panic was raising in the alpha when Baekhyun didn’t react to the gentle pats he gave his cheeks and struck with the fear of might having seriously injured the petite blonde, Chanyeol grabbed his phone. 

 

“Kyungsoo, I need you help,” he almost shouted into the phone when his call was finally answered.      

 

Kyungsoo didn't ask why he was called in the middle of the night only answered Chanyeol with a quick “I'm on the way.”

 

It didn't take long for the omega to arrive, mate in tow and as Chanyeol opened the door for them, they both were stunned by the scent that was coming from the alpha. 

 

The aggressive pheromones had Kyungsoo falling into a state of submissiveness in which he lowered his head while Jongin responded to his friends scent with possessiveness, stepping in front of his mate to protect him. 

 

“Thank god, you're here.”

 

Chanyeol’s smelled like pure aggression but his voice was shaky and the hint of panic in it had Kyungsoo quickly snapping out of his submissive state. “Oh god, what have you done to him?!”

 

The alpha didn't respond, quietly looked after the omega and as Jongin also eventually broke out  of the moment of pheromone controlled behavior, he knew what was going on. “How bad is it?”

 

“I can't remember a thing.”

 

“That's bad.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and if Jongin wouldn't have dragged him over to the kitchen, he would've waited for Kyungsoo’s return from the bedroom  in the hallway in front of the door. 

 

Holding onto a glass of water he almost knocked it over when Jongin's mate came burst into the room, jumping at him in anger.

 

“How dare you?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

 

Kyungsoo was close to throwing a fist at him and Chanyeol would gladly have taken it but Jongin was fast to stop his spouse from actually hitting the alpha. “Babe, calm down.”

 

“Calm down?! Have you seen Baekhyun?! He looks like beaten up!”

 

“I can imagine.”

 

“No! No, you can't! Go, go and take a look at him!”

 

“I rather not,” Jongin said, letting out a soft chuckle. “Otherwise I'll be the beaten up one.” 

 

He knew better than approaching an alpha's mate when said alpha was in a rut. And even if Chanyeol was his best friend, he knew it was way too dangerous to even think of going anywhere near Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo frowned for a second and looked back and forth between the two tall alphas. “Oh,” he then voiced out. “You're in a rut.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Yeol apologized. “I tried to make him leave-Kyungsoo give me something! I need an suppressant.”

 

“I-”

 

“Please.”

“You know it's not going work the same way as it does for omegas.”

 

“I don't care,” Chanyeol said, knowing that suppressants for alphas always came along with strong side effects. “If you don't want to give me anything, then take him with you. But please do something.”

 

Jongin had never seen his best friend like this, never had experienced him so devastated, it hurt the young alpha. He wanted to help Chanyeol but taking Baekhyun with them was no option.

 

An alpha in rut not having his omega around was just as harmful for an alpha as the other way around. “Babe, please. Give him something. You know that we can't take Baek with us.”

 

Kyungsoo didn't want to give Chanyeol and suppressant as he knew how painful it was going to be for the alpha but leaving him without anything and Baekhyun around was no option either. 

 

Baekhyun was way too weak and inexperienced to handle Chanyeol all by himself. “Okay,” he eventually gave in. “You'll probably have to throw up and will get a fever, so please make sure you drink enough.”

 

“Anything,” Chanyeol nodded. “Just give me something already.”

 

The injection Kyungsoo gave the alpha was able to fully knock Chanyeol down. The rest of the night he spent hanging over the toilet bowl and when his stomach finally seemed to have calmed down, he stumbled towards the couch all hot and sweaty. 

 

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he woke back up by something cool and wet touching his burning skin. Blinking his eyes open he was greeted by Baekhyun’s soft features.

 

“Hey,” the omega said, smiling softly. “How are you feeling?”

 

His throat was dry and the first word that escaped him was nothing but raspy. “I'm good.”

 

Baekhyun learned away and grabbed a cup from the coffee table. “Here, drink something.”

 

The water was cool, running down his throat like oil and Chanyeol hummed in satisfaction. Baekhyun watched him, taking the cup away from him when he had emptied it. “Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes followed the omegas movements when Baekhyun leaned over to place the cup on the coffee table and he sucked in an audible breath when the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt moved and a dark bruise peeked out from under the fabric.

 

The younger almost instantly turned back to the alpha, tilting his head in worry. “Are you okay?”

 

Ever so slowly, Chanyeol sat up. Carefully he reached out and hooked two fingers into the collar to pull it down. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, gazing from the bruise to Baekhyun’s face. “Are you hurt?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Don’t lie.”

 

“I’m really not hurt,” Baekhyun said to assure the man. “Really.”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if the could believe the omega’s words but he nodded his head. Baekhyun smiled at him and the way his eyes curved and his rosy cheeks seemed to become a little rounder the alpha felt his heart skipping a beat. 

 

“Kyungsoo said you may feel sick, uh, I made some soup for you. I’ll g-get some for you.”

 

Chanyeol was absolutely not hungry and he didn’t feel like eating anything but when Baekhyun came back to the living room with a large bowl of steaming soup in his hands, he did not reject it. The omega looked proud and happy, and Chanyeol could smell his delighted pheromones.

 

The soup was nothing special but it was really tasty and Chanyeol let out a hum when he swallowed it. “It’s really good, thank you.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun’s face lit up. “Not too salty?”

 

“Not at all.” 

 

Baekhyun looked very pleased and Chanyeol had to smile at the soft hum the younger let out when his cooking skills approved of. As he was halfway through his soup, Baekhyun excused himself to go to the bathroom and Chanyeol took the moment to think.

 

Ever since the night he claimed Baekhyun, he and the young omega had come a long way. He still had no emotional connection to him but Chanyeol knew it was about to change that. Baekhyun getting aroused by him, he getting into rut because of the omega and the younger slowly but steady falling into the natural omega habit of being caring and nurturing told Chanyeol that their physical bond was growing stronger, despite their lack of emotional love.

 

Finishing his soup and bringing the empty bowl to the kitchen Chanyeol went to look for Baekhyun. He found the younger in the bedroom, sitting on the bed, rubbing a towel over his head. “May you have a second?”

 

“U-uh, sure. W-what is it?”

 

Baekhyun fell into an insecure and defensive state and Chanyeol didn't like it at all. “I’d like to talk to you,” he began, slowly approaching the omega by taking a step further into the bedroom. “About us.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

To not unsettle the younger Chanyeol kept a safe distance between them. “Baekhyun, what happened yesterday in the office and at night, what happened to me-” He paused for a moment. “It happened because of you. I wasn’t just just extremely honry and you just didn’t feel the way you felt yesterday because of nothing. Me claiming you, even though we have no emotional connection nevertheless has brought us closer together. We have somewhat of a bond and I think we should try to get to know each other better. I mean-”

 

When Baekhyun blushed and lowered his head, Chanyeol swallowed. The younger was flushing but his scent did not show any trace of shyness or timidness and it confused the alpha. “Well, only if it’s fine with you-”

 

Chanyeol had never been so awkward in his life and it flustered him. “I mean, I’d l-like to take you on a date.”

 

Baekhyun’s ears were on fire and his heart was thumping in his chest like crazy. Never in his young life someone showed interested in him and getting asked out was muddling with his mind. Chanyeol and he might had mated but they had missed out on all the dating, get to know each other and emotional bonding and that the alpha now wanted to have that, asking him out to work on their emotional bond, flattered him.

 

“I-”

 

“You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to,” Chanyeol said, trying to make the omega feel safe to reject him. “Yo-” “N-no,” Baekhyun cut in, fiddling with his fingers. “I w-would like to g-go out with you.”

 

Things were so awkward between them but Chanyeol was glad Baekhyun agreed of going out with him. He gifted the younger a smile. “I’m glad to hear that, thank you. If there’s somewhere special you’d like to go, let me know.”

 

“U-uh, t-there is this new movies-”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “The movie it’s then,” he said. “I’ll book us some tickets.”

  
  
  
  
  


♣          

  
  
  
  
  


It was a few minutes past six and Baekhyun was sitting on a chair in the lobby of the company, waiting for Chanyeol to pick him up for their very first date. The alpha was in an important meeting together with Jongdae, so Baekhyun had nothing to do but wait.

 

Looking around the company entrance hall he tried to calm his fluttering nerves. He was equally excited and nervous. He was excited to get to know the alpha as Chanyeol seemed to be a very interesting man but that also was why he was so nervous. He was a nobody, he had no colorful, interesting life and he was afraid that Chanyeol would might come to find him extremely boring. 

 

He tensed in his seat when the company heads private elevator door opened but he instantly relaxed again when not Chanyeol but Jongdae stepped out of the lift. The older omega smiled at him and Baekhyun got up from the chair when Jongdae came walked towards him. 

 

“Hey there, sunshine.”

 

“Hey. Is the meeting still going?”

 

“No, it’s not. I’m just here to let you know that Chanyeol is going to make a quick phone call, will change and then come down.”

 

“Oh, I see.”

 

Jongdae smiled. “I wish you a wonderful night. Go and get him.”

 

Baekhyun madly blushed. “I-”

 

“Baek, let me tell you something. Chanyeol is known to be an arrogant asshole and hell, he can be one and yes, he’s short tempered and intimidating but I know this guy since middle school and he’s got a good heart. And if you’re able to make that stubborn pig head fall for you, he’ll give the world to you. And honestly, I don’t doubt that you’ll make it. You’re adorable and loveable.”

 

“B-but I-” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Uhm-”

 

“You don’t have to be nervous. Just be yourself.”

 

Baekhyun found himself nodding. He just couldn’t help but to be nervous and when Chanyeol eventually showed up so they could head for the movies, his knees were shaking. And that most certainly had something to do with the man’s appearance. 

 

He had never seen Chanyeol in anything different than a suit and seeing his wearing a pair of jeans, a simple sweater and a leather jacket was like meeting a whole different person. The alpha looked stunning and Baekhyun, much to his embarrassment, found himself staring at the older. 

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Of course they didn’t go unnoticed and people started whispering when they walked into the movie theater. Somehow Baekhyun had hoped for Chanyeol not being recognized but whom was he kidding, the alpha was a public person, known far beyond the borders of the country. 

 

Much to his luck nobody approached them or tried to take any pictures of them. Baekhyun figured that Chanyeol’s warning during the press conference had also an effect on everyone else aside reporters and journalists. 

 

The cinema auditorium was filled to capacity and yet Chanyeol and Baekhyun had somewhat of privacy. The alpha had gotten them a double premium seat in the upper tier and the seats were located in a open booth whose dark walls were sheltering them from the eyes of the other movie watchers. 

 

With a big bucket of sweet popcorn and a large sized cola in hands, Baekhyun leaned back into the fairly comfortable velvet seat. Chanyeol took seat beside him, placing the can of beer he was granting himself on the small wooden table by the armrest. “This is a sequel, right?”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “It is but you didn’t need to have seen the first movie to get the context.”

 

The alpha hummed. “I wouldn’t have guessed that you’re into these kinds of movies.”

 

“W-why?”

 

“I don’t know. Not many people I know are into psycho thrillers.”

 

“I love them,” Baek smiled. “They are thrilling, make you jump here and there and you have to pay attention to get what’s going on. It’s like entertaining brain exercise.” 

 

Chanyeol chuckled at the younger’s enthusiasm. “How was the first one?”

 

“It was awesome.”

 

“Well, then let’s see how this one is.”

 

The movie great, not only to Baekhyun’s like but to Chanyeol’s as well. It had been forever since the alpha had gone to the movies and he really enjoyed it. After the movie he and Baekhyun went to have a small, late dinner at a cozy pub and the movie helped them to fall into having a nice conversation.

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed it was her.”

 

“Me neither,” Baekhyun agreed. “I thought it was the farmer.”

 

“Oh? My suspect was the priest.”

 

“Yeah, he was really suspicious,” the omega nodded. “He knew way too much. I thought-ah” Baekhyun paused when a guy stepped to their table, smiling at Chanyeol. 

 

“Well look who we have here,” the guy said, batting his lashes at the alpha. “Hello, handsome. Long time no see.”

 

Baekhyun bit down his lip and gazed at Chanyeol. The guy was an omega and Baekhyun was able to smell his pheromones. They were very strong and fruity, indicating that he was interested in Chanyeol. 

 

“Long time no see indeed,” Chanyeol said. “But I’d appreciate if you’d leave. As you can see, I’m in company.”

 

The omega turned to Baekhyun, studying his face for a moment. “Oh, so he really is your mate? I kinda thought that was a joke. Park Chanyeol and finally having a committed relationship, quite hard to believe.”

 

“Well, believe it or not, it’s true. And now leave.” 

 

Chanyeol growled at the omega and the fancy dressed guy took a step away. “Alright, alright. I got it. Too bad, though. But I’m glad I was able to have a bite of you. See you around.”

 

The omega walked off, teasingly swaying his hips and Baekhyun lowered his head a little, feeling intimidated. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologize, waiting for Baekhyun to look at him. “I didn’t mean something like this to happen.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. “It’s fine. I assume you’re very popular so-”

 

“I don’t know how much you know but I’ve been not a child of sanity,” Chanyeol honestly spoke. “I’ve been with quite some people and it surely won’t be the last time someone will walk up on us like this and I’m sorry for that.” 

 

“S-so, y-you have been with uh s-sex workers before?”

 

Chanyeol clenched his jaw and nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I may just have been a whore myself the whole time. I just took advantage of my status and-” 

 

Baekhyun frowned in confusion when Chanyeol suddenly laughed out. “W-what?”

 

“I feel so sorry, embarrassed and guilty,” the alpha said. “I bet you never thought someone like me would be the one claiming you. I’m sure you’ve imagined yourself meeting your soulmate, falling in love and going out on nice dates and now you’re stuck with me. I’m so sorry.”

“I-” Baekhyun spoke up. “It’s fine,” he then said, smiling softly. “I never assumed of getting marked by anyone.”

 

“What that? You’re so young, why did you already gave up on the thought of getting claimed?”

 

“I j-just never have been like the others,” the blonde said, gazing away for a moment. “I grew up in a foster home and my foster parents were both betas. I never learnt about all the things I should know as an omega. For parts of my life I thought I was a beta, too.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Chanyeol hummed. “May I ask why you grew up in a foster home?”

 

“My mother gave me away when I was six. She was living separated from my father and she then got into this relationship with an abusive beta. He didn’t want any children around, so she got rid of me to hold him.” 

 

Chanyeol was stunned and lost for words. Never in a thousand years he would’ve thought that Baekhyun would have such a dramatic life history. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Not all of it was bad,” Baekhyun said, giving a small smile. “My foster parents were nice people. They treated me like their own son.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “You’re talking about them in past tense.”

 

“Yes, they died in a car accident a couple of years ago. They got overlooked by a truck driver and got pushed into the oncoming traffic.” Baekhyun paused for a moment, then smiled sadly. “I never really thanked them for taking me in and taking care of me for all these years. I wasn’t even able to visit their grave.” 

 

“Why that?”

 

“We lived in Mokpo and when they died I got brought here because I was born here and the youth welfare office here was responsible for me. I spent the last three years in a youth home before I was able to move to the dorms. I get support from the social welfare office but it’s not much and I can’t afford a train ticket to Mokpo, that’s why I w-was working-”

 

“For the Seoul Loves club?”

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun nodded, lowering his head. “I was working in the kitchen but I wasn’t making as much money as I hoped I’d make. It was enough for me to live but I couldn’t put any money aside.”

 

“Then how did you end up in front of my door that night?” Chanyeol asked. “I was there at the club and they were shocked to hear that you’re there that night.”

 

Blushing, Baekhyun bit down his lip. “They guy that was supposed to visit you called in sick. I answered his call that night and I just saw my chance for quick money coming.”

 

Chanyeol let out a sigh. “You should not have done that. Something ba-” he snorted. “Well, something bad has happened but something even worse could’ve happened to you.”

 

“I guess I was lucky,” Baek said, smiling shyly. “I know I did wrong and maybe shouldn't have done it but you’re not a bad guy and, I mean, I’ve g-got no experience with things l-like that but I’m gl-glad it’s you whom I met.”

 

Chanyeol felt a sting his his heart and he let his eyes fall shut, smiling. Never before in his life he had been gifted such a compliment and he wasn’t sure if he even deserved it. “That’s flattering, thank you.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. He was blushing and he tired to cover up his shyness by taking a sip from his lemonade but he was suddenly so skittish, his hands here shaking and his attempt to grab his glass resulted in him knocking it over. 

 

The big glass toppled over and its content splashed all over the table, gushing over the edge of the table onto Chanyeol’s jeans. “O-oh, I’m sorry,” he squeaked, trying to wipe the mess with a bunch of napkins.

 

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol tired to calm him down, raising his hand to call a waiter over. “Excuse me, we had a little accident here,” he told the young lady that approached the table.

 

“No worries, sir,” she smiled. “I’ll be right back to clean that up.”

 

Baekhyun was embarrassed to the bones and made himself small in his chair when the woman cleaned up his mess and in the end even left him a new lemonade. Chanyeol snickered at him. “No need to make such a face. It was an accident.”

 

“Still,” the younger said, puffing his cheeks. “Is it bad?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your pants?”

 

“Oh, it’s just my thigh. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

Baekhyun’s little mishap was embarrassing to the younger but it was also enlightening to their mood. When he next reached for his glass, the alpha teasingly told him to better use both hands to grab it the and the facetious remark had Baekhyun giggling. He liked seeing the alpha so joyous and relaxed, it made him feel warm on the inside.

 

They left the pub a few minutes past eleven to head to the parking lot of the cinema and on their way there Baekhyun came to notice one of Chanyeol’s clothings stores. The shop was closed but there still a some light in the windows. He stopped in front of one of them, looking at the nicely dressed up mannequin.

 

“That’s the sweater Jongdae gave me, right?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded, taking a step back. “Do you like it?”

 

“Yes, it’s nice. Uh, I still haven’t washed it yet.”

 

Chanyeol frowned a little. “Oh, you don’t have to give it back. It’s yours.”

 

“T-thank you. It’s a really nice sweater. I never had such a nice piece of clothing.”

 

The alpha hummed. “When was the last time you went shopping?”

 

“I never really went shopping,” the younger said. “I never had enough money to buy new stuff.”

 

“Well-” Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun by the wrists. “Then let’s take the chance and get you some clothes.”

 

Baekhyun gasped when he was pulled towards the closed entrance door of the shop. “What?”

 

“Yes,” the alpha said. “We’ve got time, don’t we?”

 

“B-but the store is closed and-”

 

“I’m the owner, I can go into my stores whenever I want.”

 

Baekhyun in wonder watched as Chanyeol typed in a code into the security system of the door and it eventually opened with a faint beep. The store was warm and Baekhyun’s eyes widened when the lightning was switched on and the whole sales area was flooded with light. 

 

“So,” Chanyeol said, taking off his padded leather jacket. “Fitting rooms are over there, take whatever catches your eye, try it on and when you like it we take it home.”

 

“W-what? N-no I can’t do that.”

 

“Of course you can,” the alpha said, reaching for a smokey blue sweater from one of the racks. “What about this one?”

 

It took some time but eventually Baekhyun warmed up and started to roam around the store, picking out clothes. Chanyeol took seat in a lounge chair in front of the fitting rooms, surveying every outfit the omega presented to him. 

 

He smiled to himself when Baekhyun looked at himself in the large mirrors, letting out soft sounds of wonder. The petite blonde was feeling himself and it was adorable to see.

 

They spent a good amount of hours in the store and eventually left it with three fully packed, large bags and a receipt so long, Baekhyun was able to wrap it around his waist. He still couldn’t believe that Chanyeol was so generous and treated him such a great amount of expensive clothes. Unlike he somehow had expected, the alpha booted the cash register system and paid for all the pieces. 

 

Arrived at Chanyeol’s penthouse, the alpha dropped all the shopping bags in the walkway to the living room. “Just leave them there,” he said to Baekhyun. 

 

The omega nodded then yawned, rubbing one of his eyes. He was dead tired and ready to fall into bed. 

 

“Do you want to take a shower?”

 

“Mh, tomorrow,” Baek mumbled. 

 

Chanyeol nodded. He waited until Baekhyun had brushed his teeth and washed his face and then went to take a quick shower. When he was done, coming back into the bedroom Baekhyun was curled up in bed, already dozing off. 

 

He joined the younger and layed down next to him, covering himself up with the comforter. Turning to his side, he faced the omega. Baekhyun’s full lashed rested on top of his rosy cheeks and his lips were slightly parted, puffing out warm air with each exhale.

 

The omega hummed softly and Chanyeol’s breath hitched when his name slipped past Baekhyun’s lips. “Chanyeol-”

 

“Hm?” The alpha voiced out, still having the sound of his name in the form of the younger’s voice in his ears. It was the first time that Baekhyun said his name and it sent a blissful shiver down his spine.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The corner of his lips twitched and he smiled softly. “You’re most welcome.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  


The house looked straight out of a travel commercial with its snow covered roof and small trees around and Baekhyun hummed while walking towards the single family house. “Oh, wow.”

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jongdae asked, hooking arms with the younger. “Kyungsoo invests a lot of time and sweat into maintaining all this. You should see it in spring and summer, it’s breathtaking.”

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were invited to a birthday party at Kyungsoo and Jongin’s house. They celebrated together as their birthdays were only two days apart and therefore many people were at the house. 

 

Baekhyun tightened the grip around the gift bag he was holding and shifted a little closer to Jongdae. “So many people,” he whispered.

 

“Always,” Jongdae snickered. “Mostly from Jongin’s side, though. You’ll see, the whole design crew is here and the tailors too.”

 

Making their way through the crowd to find the house owners, they eventually stumbled into Kyungsoo. The omega was holding a tray full of food in his hands, smiling when he spotted his friends. “Hey!”

 

“Hey,” Jongdae chirped. “Happy birthday!”

 

“Oh, thank you.” Putting the tray away, Kyungsoo went in for the hug Jongdae was inviting him for. “I’m glad you’re here. Jongin has invited the whole company again.”

 

“Yeah, we can tell,” Jongdae laughed.

 

“Where is your alpha company?” Kyungsoo asked, looking past the two omegas.

 

“Oh, they probably got stuck somewhere,” Jongdae shrugged.

 

Turning to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo smiled at the younger. “You look good,” he said.

 

“Thank you,” Baek smiled bashfully. “Uh, happy birthday,” he said, holding out the gift bag. 

 

“Oh, thank you,” Kyungsoo smiled, peeking inside the bag. “Oh, nice.”

 

“It’s nothing special but Chanyeol had mentioned that you like cooking.”

 

The physician shook his head a little, chuckling. “That guy truly has the memory of an elephant. You know, I do like cooking but I don’t have much time to cook anymore. Back in the days I used to cook a lot. Mostly for him and myself.”

 

Baekhyun tilted his head. “You lived together?”

 

“In your college days, yes,” Kyungsoo nodded. “We’re sharing this incredible tiny room at the dorms but it was a great time.”

 

“How comes you lived together? Didn’t you study medicine?”

 

“I did, yes. But the students of the medical faculty and the law department had to share one dormitory building and the uni was not really caring about our ranks. I was lucky to get Chanyeol as my roommate.”

 

“Chanyeol studied law?”

 

“Oh yes, he did,” Jongdae said. “Chanyeol is not only head of the company, he’s also our lawyer.”  

 

Baekhyun raised his brows. “Oh wow. I had no idea. But I’m a little confused,” he said, turning to Jongdae. “Didn’t you say that you two went to middle school together?” 

 

“Oh, we did,” the omega smiled. “We met in middle school went to high school together. After that Chanyeol went to law school and I went to design school. We never lost contact.”

 

“Thanks to Chanyeol and Jongdae I met Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, smiling. “He went to design school with Dae.”  

 

“Oh,” Baek hummed. “And Minseok?”

 

“Ah, he was just passing by and hopelessly fell in love with me.”

 

“That’s a lie,” Kyungsoo cut in right away. “As you may know, Minseok is the oldest of our group and back then, when he and Jongdae met, we just have entered college. Minseok was working at a bar we occasionally went to and Jongdae was head over heels for him the moment he laid eyes on him. He was constantly flirting with him.”

 

“So what?! At least I put some effort in it,” Jongdae said, clicking his tongue. “You played hard to get.”

 

“I was just observing whom I was getting myself into.”

 

“Oh please, Jongin is the most sweetest creature on this planet. You’re just lucky he really wanted to you. Otherwise he’d have made someone else happy.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “Well yeah, ture. Thanks for kicking my ass back then.”

  
“Anytime,” Jongdae sang, chuckling. 

 

“So, you and Jongin took your time?” Baekhyun curiously asked. 

 

“We did. But that’s mainly because I’m a naturally cautious person-” “And feisty,” Jongdae quickly added. Kyungsoo glared at his friend. “Well, yeah and feisty. I was just not sure about this whole mating thing. It’s a big deal after all. Once claimed you’re supposed to be together for the rest of your life. I just wanted to make sure Jongin was the right one.”

 

“You took forever.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo looked at Jongdae. “Only because you mated on your first date.”

 

“Honey, my man and I are soulmates. We a-ah-” Jongdae paused mid-sentence when Minseok showed up, smiling at him. 

 

“What's with that smile,” Minseok asked, wrapping an arm around his mate.

 

“We’re just talking about you and the other two.”

 

“I see,” the alpha said, letting go of his spouse again. “Happy birthday again,” he then said, embracing Kyungsoo. “I just was able to take a glance at the cake you made. It looks amazing.”

 

“Thank you,” kyungsoo said. “I hope it tastes good too.”

 

“There is cake?” Baek chirped. “What kind of cake?”

 

“Red velvet?”

 

“Oh!”

 

“It’s your favorite, right?” Minseok asked. “Chanyeol has mentioned it when he saw the cake.”

 

Baekhyun blushed, causing the three elders to chuckle and coo at him. “Go ahead and take a piece,” Kyungsoo encouraged him. “Save yourself a big one.” 

 

“Uh, maybe not a big one but-” Baekhyun stole himself away and made his way to where Kyungsoo and Jongin had set up a buffet. Right at the dessert table, he bumped into Kyungsoo’s mate. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, Baek. Nice to see you,” Jongin beamed at him. “How are you doing? Thanks for coming.”

 

“Thank you for the invitation. And happy birthday,” Baek said before he got almost swallowed in Jongin’s hug.

 

“Are you here to grab something to eat?”

 

“I heard there is red velvet cake.”

 

“Oh yes, right there.You should take a big piece. It’s really delicious. Kyungsoo is amazing at cooking and baking.” 

 

Jongin was fast to grab a plate for Baekhyun and cut him a giant piece of the delicious looking baked good. 

 

“O-oh, that’s huge.”

 

“Nonsense. Eat,” Jongin smiled. “And if you don’t finish it we pack it up and you can take it home.”

 

Jongin excused himself and Baekhyun went to find a quiet corner to sit down and eat. He hadn’t seen Chanyeol in a while but he assumed that the man was busy and he eventually would find him. Sitting down in a corner by a window, the young omega started to eat his cake. It was beyond amazing and baekhyun hummed in joy over the taste, wiggling a little in his seat

 

“Oh, someone seems to have a sweet tooth there.”

 

Baekhyun blushed at the man that suddenly stood in front of his table glanced at the giant slice of cake on his plate. “Y-yeah.” 

 

The man himself was holding a plate with some pasta in his hands and smiled at Baekhyun. “Can I join? Everywhere else it’s quite loud.”

 

“Sure,” Baek smiled. 

 

“Thanks,” the guy said. “I’m Jae by the way.”

 

“I’m Baekhyun.”

 

“Nice to meet you Baekhyun,” Jae said. “Are you a friend of Kyungsoo or Jongin?”

 

“Both,” the blonde answered. “And you?”

 

“Jongin. We went to school together and unfortunately these kinds of events are the only time we manage to meet.”

 

“Then you must be very busy.”

 

“I am,” the man said. “I’m working as a fashion director for fashion shows and therefore I’m on the road a lot.”

 

“Oh, that sounds interesting.”

 

Having Jongin’s school friend as company, Baekhyun fully lost track of time. He and Jae spent hours talking and at some point the man brought a bottle of wine to the table. Baekhyun was not really good with alcohol but he nevertheless drank a glass of the dark red alcohol and after some time he even got used to its bitter taste.

 

“So, and what do you do at the company?” Jae asked, pouring the omega another glass of wine. “You said you’re only an intern but if you walk for the CEO I guess you’ve got some serious work to do.”

 

“I do,” Baek said, smiling. “I mostly work with Jongin during the week. I check if the tailors are on time, check the deliveries and such.”

 

“That’s quite an important job,” Jae said. “When I was an intern at a fashion company all I did in the first week was making coffee for everyone.” 

 

Baekhyun laughed, a little louder than necessary but he couldn't control it. He was tipsy, with cheeks flushed and mind already a little hazy. He whined in embarrassment when he hiccuped, covering his mouth. 

 

Jae laughed at him. “Shall we go and get you some water? Oh, or I have seen there are some juices. Come, let’s take a look at those.”

 

Baekhyun was not quite stable on his feet anymore and Jae wrapped an around around his waist as they made their way to the table with the drinks but it made him uncomfortable. He man had his fingers pressed into the flesh of his hips, pulling him as close as possible.

 

“I-” He tried to wiggle free. “P-please don’t do that.”

 

“What?” Jae laughed. “I was only trying to help you.”

 

“I k-know but-” Baek moved a little away from the man but he was fast to step into his private space again. “Please.”

 

“You know,” the man said, eyes suddenly dark and expression dangerous. “I have a thing for omegas like you. Shy and submissive, not able to stand up for themselves.”

 

There again was a hand on his body, his time placed onto his lower back, way to close to his behind. Afraid, Baekhyun lowered his head and churned out some pheromones in his defensive state. 

 

“Oh beautiful, I’m not going to hurt you. There’s no need for you to be scared.”

 

“But there is for you!”

 

Baekhyun flinched just as much as Jae did when Chanyeol’s growl sounded up and the man appeared, pushing himself between the omega and the other alpha. He broke into tears, making himself small behind Chanyeol’s back. 

 

“H-hey man, I didn’t know he was yours,” Jae said, instantly raising his hands in defense. 

 

“Mine or not, you’re not allowed to touch anyone like that against their will.”

 

“He didn’t even say a word. He could’ve said something, I’d have stopped.”

 

“I d-did-” 

 

Baekhyun’s sobbing had Chanyeol instantly burning in anger. He grabbed the smaller alpha by the shirt and pulled him close. “Dare to get close to my mate ever again and I’ll rip you into pieces.”

 

The whole party was watching Chanyeol putting the alpha into place and some of the present alpha’s cheered at him, howling in approval. Jongin on the other hand was there to step in before his best friend did something he’d later regret. “Yeol, come on. Let go of him.”

 

Chanyeol huffed in annoyance but let go of the other alpha. “You’re a shame for our species.”

 

“Am I?” Jae spoke back, smirking. “Aren’t you the one who took advantage of poor, desperate omegas? Luring them in with your money and fame?” 

 

“Are you trying to provoke me? Too bad, it’s not working.”

 

The smaller alpha huffed. “Unbelievable someone like Baekhyun is your mate. Do you pay him to stay with you? I bet you do.”

 

This time Chanyeol’s aggression was rising and Baekhyun whimpered at the outburst of strong pheromones that were coming from the taller. With a shaky hand he reached out and grabbed Chanyeol by the arm. “P-please don’t-”

 

Almost instantly Chanyeol calmed down and took a step back. He shot Jae one more glare and then turned to Baekhyun. The omega was still crying and shaking. His shoulders shook with every breath he took and tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks. 

 

Swallowing the urge to turn back the other alpha and punch him in the face, Chanyeol moved closer to Baekhyun and leaned down to him. “Shall we leave?”

 

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol wrapped an arm around him, sheltering him from the the eyes of the other guests as he lead him outside. Opening the passenger door of his SUV he let Baekhyun climb into the seat. “I’ll go and get your coat. I’ll be right back.”

 

Hurrying back to the house Kyungsoo met him in the hallway, having their coats draped over their arms. “I’m sorry,” Jongin’s spouse apologized.

 

“It’s not your fault, don’t be sorry.”

 

“How is he?”

 

“Still crying. I guess it’s the shock.”

 

“Don’t hesitate to give me a call if needed.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Thank you. And tell Jongin thanks for stepping in. I was close to getting at his throat.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “I wouldn’t have hold you back. It’s the first time I see you so possessively aggressive, it was quite nice to witness. You finally have taken a fancy to Baek, huh?”

 

The alpha cleared his throat but nonetheless gave a nod. “I guess, yeah.”

 

“It’s not a shame to be in love, Chanyeol. He might be young but he’s gold. He’s gonna make you happy, I can feel it. You may have claimed him by accident but I’m not afraid to say that this was the best accident that has ever happened to you. Just finally take the chance you’re given.”

 

“I will,” Chanyeol said, smiling. 

 

“Just don’t hurt him. You know I’m gonna cut off your dick if you make him cry.”

 

The alpha laughed out. “I know you will.” Taking the coats from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hugged him. “Thank you, Soo.”

 

“You’re most welcome. And now go and take good care of your baby.” 

 

“He’s not my baby.”

 

“Is he not?” Kyungsoo asked, snickering.

 

“No, he is-” Chanyeol paused, laughing out. “I’ll go now. Have a good night.”

 

Jogging over to his car Chanyeol found Baekhyun resting in the passenger seat, eyes closed. The faint scent of alcohol lay in the air and Chanyeol assumed that Baekhyun’s alcohol intake and the shock over what just had happened had knocked the younger out. Sighing softly, Chanyeol leaned over to strap Baekhyun into his seat. 

 

The drive home was quiet with Baekhyun peacefully sleeping and he whined a little when Chanyeol woke him up, telling him that they had arrived at home. More asleep than awake Baekhyun shuffled alongside the alpha through the parking lot, flinching in shock when he alpha suddenly wrapped an arm around him.

 

Chanyeol immediately let go again when Baekhyun cried out. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, stunned by the youngers reaction. 

 

“N-no,” Baekhyun sobbed. “I’m s-sorry. I-”

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol cooed, carefully reaching out to touch Baekhyun’s small shoulders. “It’s fine. You’re safe with me.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and this time didn’t flinch when Chanyeol wrapped an arm around him to support his steps. Arrived at the penthouse, Chanyeol guided the younger to the bed room and knelt down in front of him when Baekhyun had sat down the edge of the bed. “Please, don’t cry.”

 

The omegas bottom lip was quivering and and Baekhyun wiped his eyes, trying to make himself stop crying. Chanyeol laughed out when he hiccuped. “Baekhyun,” he softly called out. “Please, don’t cry.”

 

The urge to embrace the younger was big and Chanyeol cupped his small face with both of his hands, pulling him forwards. Baekhyun’s breath hitched a little when he was kissed and sighed when Chanyeol then pulled him into a hug. 

 

He rested his cheek against the man’s shoulder, closing his eyes when he ever so gently started to rub his back. Chanyeol scent had just as well of a soothing effect on him as his caressing and soon Baekhyun’s tears were dried. 

 

When he pulled back to look at the man, Chanyeol smiled at him. “That’s much better.”

 

Baek flushed a little and he couldn’t stop his eyes from moving back and forth Chanyeol’s big eyes and the smile on his lips. When his gaze came to halt on the man’s mouth and lingered there for a moment, Chanyeol slowly leaned in. 

 

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut and he softly sighed into the kiss, loosely wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

 

Chanyeol deepened the kiss but broke it when a wave of sweet pheromones sprung at him, tickling his nose. “Don’t use your pheromones on me,” he chuckled, causing Baekhyun to blush. “Tell me what you want.”

 

The omega kept quiet, only bit down his lip.

 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun noded.

 

“And do you want me to touch you?”

 

Again, Baekhyun nodded. 

 

“And is there more that you want?”

 

This time Baekhyun whined.

 

“Don’t whine at me,” the alpha snickered. “Tell me. What do you want me to do?”

 

“M-” Baek parted his lips. “M-make love to me.”

 

It was love-making indeed. It was slow and sensual and it was making Chanyeol feel things he had never felt before in his life. Every touch of Baekhyun felt so special and electrifying he felt like melting away in the youngers arms.

 

“Baekhyun,” he breathed into the omegas neck, drinking in his sweet scent. “Say my name.”

 

Baekhyun moaned, grasping onto the alpha’s bare shoulders. “C-chanyeol-”

 

Chanyeol hummed in bliss, nipping at Baekhyun’s skin. “Again. Please say it again.”

 

His body shuddered when Chanyeol deeply thrusted into him, hitting a sweet spot. “Hngh, Chan-ah-” His toes curled against the sheets and his back arched off the mattress when the alpha’s knot locked the together, making him seeing stars.

 

He moaned loudly when he reached his climax, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. Heaving, coming down from his high Baekhyun watched Chanyeol chasing his own orgasm. He had his eyes fixed on the man’s face, admiring the way the man knitted his eyebrows together and clenched his jaw, moaning softly.    

 

“C-chanyeol?”

 

“Mh?” Chanyeol hummed, kissing Baekhyun’s jaw. He pulled back, looking at the younger. “What is it?”

 

“I-”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth again but didn’t say a word, instead he let his eyes fall shut and leaned his head back, bearing his neck to the alpha. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. 

 

Baekhyun offering himself to him to get marked yet again had Chanyeol’s alpha howling in pride. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the spot his first mark was sitting and then bared his fangs, biting down the flesh, breaking through the skin. 

 

Baekhyun tensed and gasped but his body quickly relaxed again and he let a soft sigh when Chanyeol released him, gently licking over the wound. Chanyeol also sighed, eyeing the mark. This time it was not bleeding and didn’t look as if he’d tried to rip the omega in half. 

 

When Baekhyun turned his head to him, he smiled. The younger returned the smile and he leaned down to nip at his lips. “Thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


♥

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was skipping along the entrance hall of Chanyeol’s company, holding onto a big brown envelope. He was smiling from ear to ear and his happy mood didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“Good morning, Baekhyun,” the receptionist said. “What’s with that smile?”

 

“I received good news,” the omega answered. “Is Chanyeol upstairs?”

 

“I think so,” the woman nodded. 

 

Making his way to the elevator, Baekhyun let it bring him to the top floor. He rushed down the corridor towards the alpha’s office and knocked on the door before entering. Chanyeol was sitting at his desk and instantly smiled at him. “Hey, baby. What are you doing here?”

 

Almost hopping towards the man’s desk, Baekhyun placed the envelope on the desk in front of him.

 

“Oh, is this what I think it is?” Chanyeol took the envelope and opened it. Pulling the paper that was inside it out, he read through it. “Wow,” he voiced out, breaking into a wide smile. “Congratulations.”

 

Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction when Chanyeol got up to embrace and kiss him.

 

Not wanting to go back to his previous university for his studies Baekhyun, with Chanyeol’s help, applied for a private university and got accepted. And as he did more than well on the entrance exams, he even got offered a scholarship.

 

“I’m proud of you. Well done.”

 

Baekhyun bashfully smiled and leaned into Chanyeol’s palm when the man stroke him over the cheek. 

 

“We should go and celebrate your achievement,” the man said. “What do you say, we call Kyungsoo and Minseok and invite them together with Jongdae and Jongin and have dinner at your favorite restaurant.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Baek said, smiling. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

Informing their friends that Baekhyun got accepted into university and that they wanted to celebrate his achievement together with them, the group came together around the early evening at Baekhyun’s favorite restaurant. 

 

Jongdae was first to wrap his arms around the younger omega, squeezing him. “I’m so proud and happy. Well done, Baek!”

 

“Yes, well done,” Jongin agreed, joining the hug by embracing both of the smaller omegas. 

 

Minseok stepped forwards, gifting the boy a smile. “Chanyeol had let slip what we share a major and I thought this might help you.”

 

Taking the black gift box, Baekhyun opened it. He loudly gasped and his eyes started to sparkle at the sight of the old film camera. “Oh my god. It’s really for me?”

 

“It is,” the alpha nodded. “I used it during my college days and it was the one I used for my master exam project. I hope it brings you just as much joy as it brought me.”

 

“I’m sure,” Baekhyun beamed. He put the box away and hugged Minseok. “Thank you very much!”

 

“When will your semester start?” Kyungsoo asked when they finally sat down at their table.

 

“In August.”

 

“Oh, that’s quite some time until then,” the physician said. “What will you do until then?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Baek said. “Maybe I’ll look for a job. I have worked at a convenience store before, maybe I’ll apply for a part-time job there.”

 

Chanyeol instantly shook his head, causing Jongdae to laugh. “What’s with that face, Park?”

 

“I do not approve of that,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Don’t be like that,” Kyungsoo said “Let the boy be independent.” 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want him to be independent,” the alpha said. “I fully support his will to work but not at a convenience store.”

 

“Why? Because the public might get to know of it?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, looking at Jongin. “Imagine Kyungsoo in a corner store, at night, alone, with horny alpha’s walking in and out the store.”

 

Jongin immediately frowned and let a growl roll over the tip of his tongue. “Okay, I get it. I see where you’re coming from. But there is nothing much Baekhyun could do. He’s got no working experience.”

 

“Maybe I can help,” Minseok said. 

 

“You?” Jongdae asked. 

 

The alpha nodded. “I also can fully understand why Chanyeol does not want Baek to work in a corner store. So, here’s my offer. I’d take you in as an intern. You could follow me along to my shootings. I won’t be able to actually train you in taking pictures but I could show you everything else from lighting, editing to developing photos.”

 

Baekhyun's mouth fell open. “R-really?” 

 

“Really,” Minseok chuckled at the young omegas cuteness. “If you want you can start next week.”

 

“I want!”

 

“And alpha, are you okay with that?” Jongdae teased. wiggling his brows at Chanyeol.

 

“Don’t make me sound like a possessive asshole,” Chanyeol grumbled. “You better should ask yourself if you’re fine with Baek tagging along your man.”

 

Jongdae frowned. “What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

 

“Who knows, maybe Minseok gets sick of you when he sees how nice it is to have someone around who’s not as loud and bratty as you.”

 

Jongdae gasped, while Kyungsoo snorted and Minseok quietly laughed, turning away from his mate. 

 

“I’m not bratty. Take that back!”

 

Baekhyun ducked his head a little when Jongdae and his mate started to bicker and Kyungsoo was fast to lean over to the younger. “Don’t worry, they’re more than fine with it,” he whispered. “Okay,” he then spoke up, sitting back. “Stop acting like teenagers. Let’s order some drinks and properly toast on Baekhyun soon being a top student.”

 

The evening was accompanied by lots of laughter and even though it was a weekday they sat together until late into the night. Eventually parting ways to head home, Baekhyun and Chanyeol took a cab back home but decided to get off a block away from home to take a little walk through the park.

 

The street lights were dipping the park into a soft light and the full blossoming trees created a fascinating play of shadows. “Can we stop for a second?” Baekhyun asked. “I would like to try out the camera.”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol smiled, holding up the paper bag with the camera so Baekhyun could take it out. He watched the younger taking pictures of the cherry blossoms and leaned against a low wall, placing the bag on top of it.

 

Humming, Baekhyun lowered the camera and turned to the alpha. “Can I take a picture of you, too?”

 

“Of me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Uh, if you want. Sure.” Chanyeol moved and followed the younger’s words, moving over to stand under one of the cherry blossoms. “Do I have to do something?”

 

“No, just look at me,” Baek said, snapping a picture of the tall man. “Mh, maybe you could smile?”

 

He wasn’t given a smile but a smirk and it made his heart speed up. Taking yet another picture of Chanyeol, Baekhyun lowered the camera to switch it to another setting. “Can I take one more?” He asked, eyes still focused on the camera. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Great.” Lifting his gaze, ready to take another picture Baekhyun almost dropped the camera in shock when he suddenly found Chanyeol down on one knee, holding a small jewelry box in his hand. “Ah-”

 

“Baekhyun, I know I’m not the most well behaved, I’m stubborn and short-tempered. And I know I’ve hurt you and made you cry but I love you and I want to make you happy. I want to give you everything you need, want and deserve and-” Chanyeol paused, opening the box. “You’re my mate already but would you like to become my spouse as well?”

 

Baekhyun was thunderstruck and couldn’t form any words. All he did before he broke into tears was nodding his head. Chanyeol got up from the ground and embraced the smaller, pressing a loving kiss to the crown of his head. “Can I still get a proper yes?”

 

Baekhyun leaned back, blinking his teary eyes. “Yes. Yes!”

 

Leaning down, Chanyeol aimed for the younger’s rosy lips. “Thank you.”

 

Pulling pack, Chanyeol took the ring he had gotten the younger out of the box and reached for Baekhyun’s hand to slip it onto his delicate ring finger. 

 

Baekhyun gazed at the silver band and smiled. “It's beautiful,” he said, eying the sparkling diamonds that were imbedded into the ring. 

 

“I thought it would suit you,” the alpha hummed. “I'm glad you like it.” Baekhyun smiled at him and his soft brown eyes were sparkling just like the gems on his engagement ring. Chanyeol grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm. “Let’s head home, shall we?”

 

Baekhyun felt like walking on clouds. Chanyeol was holding his hand and his mind was still processing what just had happened. The alpha asking him to become his spouse and the fact that Chanyeol really wanted to make him officially yours, wanted to spent the rest of his life together with him. made Baekhyun feel giddy all over. 

 

The whole way home he kept glancing at the ring, tracing it with his thumb. Ane even when they finally had reached home, Baekhyun only had eyes for the beautiful jewel. Chanyeol laughed at him, causing him to blush a little. 

 

Moving over to the man, who sat on the edge of the bed, Baekhyun took place in his lap. He opened his mouth to say something but Chanyeol’s phone shamelessly interrupted him. “W-who’s that so late?”

 

“No idea,” Chanyeol said, reaching over to grab his phone. “Oh,” he voided out, chuckling a little. “It’s Jongdae.”

 

“Jongdae? What does he want?”

 

“He’s sending his dear congratulations and wants us to know that he’s incredibly happy for us.”

 

“He knew?”

 

“No,” the man said, shaking his head. “Nobody knew.” 

 

“Then how does he know?”

 

Chanyeol signed, lifting his phone to show it to Baekhyun. The younger leaned forwards a little, gazing at the screen. Chanyeol had opened a link to an online magazine and the headline read “Romantic Night Proposal! PCY ceo Park Chanyeol pops the question to his beautiful mate,” in big bold letters.

 

“Oh,” Baek voiced out, dropping his eyes to the picture that was placed right underneath the headline. It showed Chanyeol on one knee, holding the little jewelry box and Baekhyun found himself smiling at the smile the man had on his face in the photograph. He himself was not fully seen as his face was covered by a branch of a cherry blossom. “I had no idea someone was following us.”

 

“They’re always everywhere,” Chanyeol shield, dropping the phone back to the mattress. “I’m sure it’ll be all over the news again in the morning.”

 

“It’s fine,” the omega said. He shifted a little in the man’s lap and rested his hands on his broad shoulders. “It probably won’t be the last time.

 

“Yes, and I apologize for that.”

 

Smiling, Baekhyun leaned forwards and kissed the alpha on the corner of his mouth. “It’s really fine, don’t worry about it. So far they have left me alone and I’m sure they will in future.”

 

Chanyeol smiled and wrapped his arms around his beautiful omega. “Babe, I hope you know that I’ll try to do everything to make your life as sweet as sugar,” he said. “I know things have not started well and I want to make up for it. So, whatever it is that you need, don’t hesitate to let me know. I’ll get it for you.”

 

“I know you would,” Baekhyun said. He lifted one of his hands and pushed away a stand of hair that had fallen into Chanyeol’s face. “But all I need is you.” He madly blushed the second the words had slipped past his lips and Chanyeol smirked at him.

 

“That’s honey to my ears,” the alpha hummed. “But I mean it. All want to do is make you happy.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t doubt it. Chanyeol was treating him indescribable. He was literally reading every wish form Baek’s eyes and Baekhyun clearly remembered the alpha's friends words that the man would lay the world at his feet and it exactly what he was already experiencing. 

 

Every day Chanyeol pulled another surprise out of his sleeve and Baekhyun had never felt so loved in his life before. The alpha was perfect in any way and the young omega was more than open to spend the rest of his life next the man’s side, being not only his mate but also his spouse.

 

“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun was asked when he looked at Chanyeol a little too long without saying a word. “Nothing,” he smiled, admiring the alpha’s handsome features. He rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes, inhaling the dominants soothing scent. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too and I can’t wait to finally also officially make you mine.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled when Chanyeol tilted his head to nip at his lips. “Me neither.”

 

 


End file.
